


The Better Part of Forever

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee
Genre: Bloodplay, Bonding, Double Penetration, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sebastian have slowly gotten used to living without Kurt. That is, until they meet Kurt again in Lima, Ohio of all places. Unfortunately, he doesn't remember who or what they are and so the two of them have to woo him again while trying to protect him from the man who killed him the first time.<br/>Prompt: Once upon a time, Sebastian, Blaine, and Kurt were all vampires and they were soulmates. And then Kurt was killed. Sebastian and Blaine eventually learned how to live without Kurt, although there were still many times when they thought of him and they both knew that the pain was still there despite all those years. Somehow, Dalton needed SeBlaine. So they went back to Ohio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better Part of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Poly Big Bang](http://polybigbang.livejournal.com) on livejournal.  
> This was also written for a [prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/40066.html?thread=52856962#t52856962) on glee-kink-meme on livejournal.

Blaine's footsteps echo as they walk down the halls of Dalton Academy. Sebastian is at his side, chuckling at Blaine's choice of footwear. "The students probably think that you're wearing heels, Blaine," Sebastian says, his voice smooth. It washes over Blaine and he glances over at Sebastian with a small smile.

They don't talk much. After being together for a few centuries there isn't really a lot to say that can't be said with their eyes or their smiles. Blaine slips his hand into Sebastian's as they walk, glancing at the Headmaster's office. They have gotten called back a few times since the school's opening in the late 1800s. The Headmasters through the years have turned a blind eye to the fact that the same Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe had been donating money for so long. Blaine knows that it has something to do with the millions that they've given the school.

"Mr. Anderson, Mr. Smythe," Headmaster Wilkins says standing up hurriedly as they enter his office. The man is strict with worry lines on his forehead and grey hair slicked back. He looks with distaste at their connected hands but he knows better than to say anything. The 1940s had been a bad decade for the school when the Headmaster had insulted them and Blaine knows that Wilkins has heard the legends. "Thank you for coming."

They both incline their heads, settling themselves comfortably in chairs facing the desk. Sebastian nods politely at the headmaster's words. "Of course. We're always happy to help the school."

"How much money do you need?" Blaine asks. His checkbook is in his pocket and he's prepared to write a check for any amount. Through the years, the headmasters learned much but none of them had realized that Blaine and Sebastian and- Blaine stiffens in his chair, frowning slightly in response as Sebastian looks over in concern. The concerned look changes to one of knowing and Sebastian squeezes his hand. Dalton Academy may be their home, the place that they built, but it brings back memories of their third. The one who had built Dalton with them.

They talk business for a while and eventually Blaine lets himself slip into thoughts of the beginning. He doesn't often let himself think of Kurt. Just the name makes his heart clench. He can still picture Kurt as if his death happened yesterday even though it has been nearly 100 years. 

Sebastian squeezes his hand before letting it go and Blaine hands his checkbook over. Both of their names are at the top and Sebastian makes it out and signs it, letting Blaine have a moment with his thoughts. There's sadness in Sebastian's eyes as they finish and stand, exchanging pleasantries with the headmaster. "Call us whenever you need us," Sebastian insists and the headmaster nods.

"Let's go get coffee," Blaine says as they walk back down the hallway, Sebastian's hand curled tightly around his own. He knows that Sebastian would've said something, tried to make him feel better but there's nothing to be said. They are not over his death but they have accepted it and they have moved on as best as they can. 

There's nothing to say as they get into their rental car and head for Lima, Ohio. It's over an hour drive but it's an inside almost joke of theirs. It's where Kurt had been settled when they had first met. There's a brilliant coffee shop there now, one that they go to when they're feeling particularly worn down and missing him. Perhaps they're drawn to it. Perhaps fate has other plans. But they don't know it and so they drive, each feeling more miserable as the miles pass.

*

"Alright, so I'm making up a perfect list of the songs that we're going to be singing at Homecoming," Rachel says, spreading the papers over the table in the small coffee shop. Most of the glee club surrounds her, the ones who had been convinced to come with her at least.

Kurt rolls his eyes, pulling his phone out of his pocket and pretending that he has a social life outside of the New Directions. "Come on. We're singing there because the principal doesn't want to pay for an actual band. I'm not spending all my time rehearsing for it."

Rachel glares at him before turning away, addressing the other members of the club. Kurt opens his gossip app, trying hard to remember that he really loves glee club and that this is all worth it. It doesn't seem that way sometimes. 

"Excuse me." The man appears out of nowhere and Kurt slams his hand to his heart, looking up and trying to keep his breathing even. Tina's coffee is dripping off the table after she jumped in fright and Puck is on his feet, fist raised so Kurt knows he's not the only one startled by him.

"He means no harm. I'm so sorry." Another man quickly appears next to him, giving the first man a meaningful look that makes Kurt shift uncomfortably. "I'm Blaine Anderson. This is Sebastian Smythe."

"Right and you're obviously pervy old men so back off," Santana snaps, sounding angrier than normal. It's probably because she was sitting next to Tina so Tina's coffee had spilled on her. Kurt doesn't really think that's fair, though. They don't look that old, mid-twenties if that but their faces are unlined. They both look pale, as if they don't go out in the sun much although there's a slight pink tinge, almost like a sunburn but, Kurt looks outside, there's no real sun coming down.

The first man, Sebastian, Kurt's mind chimes in helpfully, turns to look at him and it makes a wave of images flash through Kurt's mind. The images are gone nearly as quick as they come and Kurt sits back in his chair, his head spinning, trying to think about what had just happened. It had to be a coincidence, a daydream or a fantasy. He can't even recall exactly what he just saw so he closes his jaw, realizing that it's open and looks back at his coffee. "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to startle you. You're not our type, cheerleader, so you don't need to worry," Sebastian says with a small smirk and Kurt misses the way that Blaine rolls his eyes, elbowing him in the side. He wouldn't have been able to see the faster than lightning movement anyway.

When Kurt looks up, he sees that Blaine's eyes are on him and he winces, his head starting to throb. Quinn's voice screeching as his coffee spills on her seems so far away and for a moment he's worried that he's going to throw up. What is wrong with him? "We recognized your cheerleading outfits. I was wondering what school you go to. We're on the school board at Dalton Academy," Blaine explains, finally looking away from Kurt and Kurt wonders why he feels suddenly like he can breathe again.

"McKinley High School," Kurt says, the answer automatic and he ignores the way that Quinn smacks him on the arm at giving away personal information.

Sebastian nods and Kurt looks over at him. He has an odd feeling in his chest and suddenly he realizes that he's feeling _butterflies_ and he's not even sure which one of the men is doing it. They're both looking at Kurt, though. Kurt can feel it in some odd way, can feel that Blaine is looking at him even though his eyes are locked with Sebastian. "I see," Sebastian murmurs. Sebastian's eyes flicker down as Kurt subconsciously rubs at the birthmark on his chest, feeling an odd sort of tingling coming from it which is ridiculous because it's a birthmark. It doesn't do that.

"Look, we'd really appreciate if you would go now," Rachel says, looking pointedly at Kurt and suddenly Kurt realizes that he doesn't know these men. They're strangers no matter what he feels in the pit of his stomach.

Intrigued, Kurt watches as Blaine grabs Sebastian's arm, giving him a pointed look. It's the kind of love that he's always dreamed of having, the kind where he knows they're communicating so much with just a look. He's had dreams before of it, of having somebody who loves him like that. He tosses and turns at night sometimes, dreams filled with faces that he can never quite make out. He never admits the dreams, will never admit that it's not one but two people in his dream. It's not something that he has ever really let himself think about. Being gay is abnormal enough for him, thank you.

"We're incredibly sorry. Really," Blaine replies, sounding impeccably polite in a way that makes Kurt wonder just how he grew up.

Both of them turn after a moment and Kurt has to grip the edge of the table, stop himself from calling out to them. There's a heat boiling in his chest and his birthmark seems to be throbbing, one of the oddest things he's ever felt. Kurt doesn't know what the hell is going on and he closes his eyes shut until he hears the door close again. "That was really weird," Artie says.

Kurt looks around the table, seeing half of them staring at him and he shifts in his seat. "So, what were we talking about?"

That seems to bring the conversation around again and Rachel starts in on the songs that she wants them to sing for Homecoming. Kurt knows that it is stupid and ridiculous and silly but he can't get Sebastian and Blaine out of his mind. There's no way that they've ever met before (he would've certainly remembered them) but the way that he'd reacted…

Taking the napkins that Quinn hands him, Kurt starts to mop up his spilled coffee and tries to convince himself that it's just because they were both incredibly attractive. That's all. He doesn't realize that they're the ones from his dreams.

*

Blaine's fingers dig into Sebastian's wrist almost hard enough to break even his skin as he drags him out to the rental car. Sebastian doesn't say anything, just lets Blaine manhandle him into the passenger seat and then watches as Blaine gets into the driver's seat. When Blaine pulls out of the parking lot, Sebastian still stays silent because really, there's nothing that he can say. Sebastian knows instinctively where he's going, the place where their former home had been. After a while, Blaine flicks on the radio and Sebastian opens his window, the sun breaking through the clouds and making his skin feel entirely too hot in way that he knows can be dangerous if he's in the sun for too long, but still they don't talk.

For humans, it's a bit of a hike to get there but they grab hands and are there within a few minutes after they'd parked the car behind some bushes. Where once they'd lived, there's nothing and, when they reach the spot (marked by a blackened tree trunk), Blaine doubles over, hands on his knees, panting although he doesn't need to breathe. 

There's a lot of things that Sebastian expects of Blaine (not realizing the obvious) but bursting into sobs isn't one of them and so, when Blaine does, he's shocked for a few moments before he's got Blaine on the ground with him, sitting in his lap as he caresses his face, slides his fingers through his hair. "Shh, baby, shh. It's okay. Come on. Don't cry. Please don't cry."

Blaine presses his face to Sebastian's neck, only a few tears managing to trickle out even as he sobs in a way that would leave any human gasping for breath, fingers clutching at Sebastian's clothes. Their clothes are going to be wrinkled and dirty but Sebastian doesn't care. He just sits with Blaine, rocking the smaller man back and forth. "It's him. It's _him_ and he doesn't know us. I don't understand, Sebastian, but it's him!" Sebastian can barely understand the words through Blaine's hysteria.

"I know. I know, Blaine. It is. He has the mark. Did you notice?" Sebastian asks softly, still rocking Blaine until Blaine has calmed himself down enough. When Blaine looks up at him, Sebastian repeats the question and Blaine shakes his head in response. "I didn't think so. He rubbed the mark. When we were there. He rubbed it. I know he did. It means that he's still ours."

For a moment, Blaine just looks at Sebastian and then he's on his feet. Sebastian can see that Blaine is already regretting his emotional breakdown although personally, Sebastian feels that he deserved it. Blaine and Sebastian had been together when Blaine had met Kurt. They had fallen in love so fast and, while they all three share a love that he's never doubted, he knows that Blaine and Kurt always had a special bond. In the beginning, before he'd fallen in love with Kurt himself, he'd been jealous but it had been so easy to fall in love with Kurt. They all shared individual bonds as well as a bond between the three of them and they were all equally as strong. Sebastian knows that now that they've found Kurt they're going to be that strong again.

Blaine holds out his hand and Sebastian looks at it for a moment before letting Blaine help him up. "Please don't worry about how you reacted. It's emotional and don't think that I didn't feel it as well just because I didn't show it outwardly," Sebastian says seriously.

There's gratitude then and he looks down at their connected hands. When Blaine looks up at Sebastian, there's a renewed determination in his eyes. "We're going to get him back. He's ours. We shouldn't have just left him there. He's back in Lima, Ohio of all places and he's got our mark. We're going back there right now and-"

"And what?" Sebastian asks, his voice firm but not mean. Blaine falters, looking at Sebastian and, when it's obvious that Blaine doesn't have an answer, Sebastian goes on. "We obviously aren't going to be leaving. That's out of the question. But Kurt doesn't remember us and you were right. Just randomly approaching him isn't the way to do this. He doesn't know us. He doesn't trust us."

Blaine makes a sound that's half laugh and half scoff. "So we're going to have to get him to fall in love with us again?"

Sebastian shrugs, looking at Blaine with a sad smile. He knows that Blaine was mostly joking but he answers anyway. "I guess so. Shouldn't be too hard, right? It's us."

They always know just what to say to each other and Blaine smiles, moving into Sebastian's arms and giving him a long kiss that Sebastian eagerly returns. "We should get a hotel closer to Lima. I know it's not that far of a drive but-"

"I understand, Blaine. Hopefully he comes to the Lima Bean more so that we don't have to actually downright stalk him."

Blaine smiles at that. "I'm glad I still have you," he whispers. They don't say the words often because they sound like a betrayal to Kurt. Either one of them would've given their lives a hundred times over for Kurt but they know that Kurt would've done the same for them. Now, though, with the thought of Kurt back in their lives, it seems to be different.

"I'm glad I have you, Blaine. And we're going to get Kurt back. I promise."

*

Three days later, Kurt looks down at his homework, scratching out an answer that he knows is wrong. He's sitting in the Lima Bean, sipping on a coffee and not because he's hoping to get a glimpse of Sebastian and Blaine again. It's simply that Finn has Rachel over at home and he needs a quiet place to study. That's all.

The problem with that, of course, is that he can't get Sebastian and Blaine out of his mind. They're all he can think about, day and night. Kurt doesn't know what it is. Even when he's had crushes before it's never been like this and he doesn't even know them well enough to call them crushes. They're attractive, of course, but Kurt isn't that shallow. Kurt had dreamt about them the first night and there'd been no shadows in his dreams, no far off faces that he couldn't recognize. It was definitely them.

They'd held him down in the dream, Blaine on one side, holding one of his wrists to the bed as Sebastian had held onto the other. Their lips had been pressed against his neck, biting and sucking in a way that had just felt so real. They'd been naked, all three of them, bodies pressed together. He had felt Sebastian's cock pressed against his thigh, thick and full as Blaine's lips had slid across his skin. The dream hadn't lasted long enough, though. The second that Blaine's lips had made contact with the birth mark on his chest, he'd woken up. 

"You seem to be deep in thought."

Kurt gasps at the sudden voice and he would've spilled his coffee again if Blaine's hand hadn't shot out, stopping him before it tilted too far. "How in the world do you do that?" Kurt breaths, wondering if the way that his heart is pounding is because of the scare or because of Blaine.

Before Blaine has a chance to answer, Sebastian is joining them, sliding fluidly in the seat next to Blaine, setting a coffee down in front of Blaine. Kurt has never seen anybody so graceful before and he takes a moment to stare before realizing what he's doing and turning away with a blush. "We were just getting coffee and we noticed you over here. We thought that we'd come to apologize. We didn't mean to scare you and your friends last week," Sebastian says.

"It's okay," Kurt replies immediately, unable to think about why it wouldn't be okay. Some part of him, the part that's been told not to talk to strangers since he was old enough to talk, is screaming at him that these are grown men he doesn't know and not to trust them. The other part, the part that is probably the butterflies in his stomach, is telling him not to worry. "It's just… Attention isn't always good for… well, teenagers if you know what I mean. I'm Kurt Hummel."

Blaine opens his mouth to stay something and closes it so fast that Kurt wonders if he really saw it happen or not. "I understand but we don't mean any harm," Sebastian responds. Maybe Blaine hadn't opened his mouth. "It's nice to meet you, Kurt."

For a moment there's silence and Kurt knows that they're waiting for him but he's not sure what to say. There's something incredibly thrilling, sitting here drinking coffee with two older men. It's not something that he had ever thought that he would do. There's still that worry but it's not like he's going to go anywhere private with them. As long as it's just coffee and sitting here then what's the problem?

Kurt just feels so… interested in them without even understanding why. He knows that he's at least a few years younger than them and they're not interested in him and even if they were it'd probably just be some sleazy sex in a hotel room and he wouldn't be okay with that. When a voice in his head asks why he wouldn't, Kurt tamps that down. He's not desperate and he's not going to jump into bed with them even if they do want him.

"So what are you working on?" Blaine finally asks when they realize that Kurt isn't going to say anything. When Kurt looks at him blankly, Blaine laughs, gesturing towards the homework that's still sitting in front of Kurt.

"Oh," Kurt murmurs, glancing down at it. "History class. I'm not… It's about the Civil War. I already know everything that I'm learning. I've always been really interested in history. I know, it's dorky."

This time when Blaine and Sebastian exchange a look it's a little frustrating to Kurt. He knows that it's not like he should be involved in their looks. That's ridiculous. "Well, it's kind of-"

"Are you two together?" Kurt blurts out, interrupting whatever Sebastian was about to say. As soon as he says it he feels a blush slide up his cheeks, the embarrassment worsening when Sebastian and Blaine give him a look that he thinks is pitying.

"We are. He is lucky enough to be mine," Sebastian says in a teasing voice, reaching over to slide his fingers through Blaine's. Blaine shoots Sebastian a look and Kurt's frustration is really going through the roof because he hates that they seem to be communicating without him. He doesn't like being left in the dark. 

Kurt nods and he's really going to drop the subject but he can't. Suddenly he's overwhelmed with curiosity and they're sitting here with him aren't they? The worst that can happen is that they'll (murder him/rape him/embarrass him) leave if his questions annoy them. "You two aren't from around here are you? I mean… Ohio isn't very accepting, is it?"

"We travel. We have homes scattered around the world. Ohio is where we came from, though. Dalton Academy is considered our birthright and so we come back whenever the school needs us," Blaine replies and Kurt looks at them in awe.

Chuckling, Sebastian leans over, his finger gentle on Kurt's chin as he closes Kurt's jaw. The touch of his finger makes Kurt shiver and he nearly pulls away just because of how much it makes him feel. "How do you afford that?" Kurt asks once Sebastian has pulled away, leaning back in his chair as he sips his coffee, trying to look as nonchalant as they do.

"We came from money originally but good investments. Good business deals," Blaine says. This time when Sebastian and Blaine look at each other, amusement on their faces, Kurt gives a low groan and they immediately look at him. "What's wrong?"

Kurt wavers between embarrassment and frustration. "You two just keep doing that."

"What?"

Sighing, Kurt shifts in his seat, fingers playing with the lid of his coffee cup before he gets the nerve to look up at them and answer. "You two just keep looking at each other and having conversations with your eyes and it's making me…" jealous/uncomfortable/awkward/curious "feel like you two are laughing at me. I don't understand why you're sitting with me. If this is just two gay guys laughing at the high school boy then I'm really not interested."

Kurt can't understand Blaine and Sebastian as they both immediately try to talk and Blaine sets his hand on Sebastian's wrist, making Sebastian close his mouth so Blaine can speak. "I'm sorry. We didn't realize that we were doing it and we didn't mean to make you feel that way. That's certainly not our intention. We wouldn't do that."

"I don't really know what you're doing though. Why are you sitting with me?"

For a moment, Blaine and Sebastian look at each other but they quickly look back at Kurt, obviously keeping in mind what he'd said. "Well," Sebastian says slowly and Kurt can practically see his mind working. What's going on? "Right now we're sitting with you because we wanted to apologize. We're intrigued, though and we think that you're just as intrigued by us."

Kurt is struck by Sebastian's casual use of the word 'we.' As if there's no doubt that Sebastian and Blaine are thinking the same thing. Kurt wonders just how long that they've been together to be so in sync with each other. Must've been high school sweethearts or even previous, he figures. Maybe friends since they were younger. "I'm not intrigued," Kurt says, sounding somewhat defensive.

"It's alright, Kurt. We just admitted that we're intrigued by you. You're gay right?" Blaine asks. Kurt looks at him hard for a moment before giving a jerky nod. "Well, in case it's not obvious we both are as well. There can't be many out gay kids at your school."

"But there are at Dalton. I know because I almost transferred there once." Kurt feels incredibly cliché, sharing secrets with these people that he doesn't know. He's not in a movie, though, and he needs to not tell them so much. His mouth just doesn't seem to be listening to him. "I'm the only out kid at McKinley, though, you're right."

Blaine reaches out and Kurt is shocked, freezes when he rests his hand on top of Kurt's. His touch is cold, as if he's just been holding ice but it feels so good that Kurt can't pull away. "I know that's hard," Blaine murmurs and the warmth in his voice seems to slide through Kurt, making him shiver. He looks over at Sebastian, worried about him being jealous, wondering whether this is inappropriate but Sebastian just has a soft smile on his face. Of course, they're adults. The touch probably doesn't mean anything like it does to Kurt. "I think you're very strong to get through that."

Trying to be inconspicuous, Kurt pulls his hand away, sure that he's imagining the way that Blaine's face falls somewhat. "Thanks..." Kurt hesitates, chewing on his lower lip for a moment before spitting out his next words. He just feels like he needs to get it out. "Look, I'm not really… interested in games, okay? I get you're not laughing at me or whatever but I'm not interested in being your… toy or whatever, okay? I'm not interested."

"Kurt, _no_ ," Sebastian responds, sounding so firm and Kurt just really wants to believe him. He doesn't want them to be treating him like that because, if nothing else, they're just these great guys who're gay and he wouldn't mind being able to talk to them. "That's not what we're interested in, I _swear_. And it's not because you're not attractive because you are but that's not what we're here for."

Kurt isn't sure what to say to that, an odd sensation filling him. He's about to open his mouth when he pulls out his phone, seeing the text from his father asking if he'll be home for dinner soon. "I have to go."

"Meet us back here tomorrow?" 

Kurt still isn't sure of their intentions but there's such hope on Blaine's face when he asks the question. There's no harm in meeting them in a public place is there? Certainly not. "Okay. I'll be here at 3:45, same as today."

They exchange their goodbyes and Kurt leaves. He's still wondering and he dreams about them again that night. Sebastian's teeth scrape across his neck, sharp and stinging and it feels so good in his dream. He writhes and twists, waking up and having to take a cold shower to calm himself before school. Maybe he should avoid the coffee shop, he thinks. But he won't. For some reason, he feels drawn to them.

*

Blaine and Sebastian are early the next day. When Kurt shows up at the coffee shop, the two are already sitting there with coffees for all of them. "Good to see you," Blaine greets him and Kurt is halfway to a blush as he sits down.

"Here's your coffee," Sebastian says as he slides Kurt's coffee over to him.

Kurt puts his bag on the chair next to him, taking the coffee and taking a sip, frowning as he looks up at them. "How'd you know what coffee that I drink?"

"Oh, I just have a smell for coffee. Worked at a coffee shop for a while," Blaine responds easily. Kurt isn't sure that he really believes him but he doesn't press it.

"How was school?" Sebastian asks, looking Kurt up and down and watching the way that he shivers. They've agreed that they're not going to overwhelm Kurt. Kurt's words gave them a bit of insight on what he thinks of them and they don't want it to be seen that way. It's obvious, really, and unsurprising what he first thought. Two older guys who are going to try to woo the younger gay high school virgin (at least, Blaine and Sebastian don't want to think any differently). They don't want Kurt to think he's just sex to them.

Shrugging, Kurt takes another drink of his coffee and looks between them. "It was okay." Whatever he's about to say next dies in his throat when he looks down at the book that Blaine lays in front of him and he looks back up at them. "What's this?"

Blaine is nearly bouncing in his seat and Sebastian reaches out his hand, rests in on his thigh, silently telling him to calm down. They've both decided that they really are going to try to cut down on the silent communication because it makes Kurt feel uncomfortable but it's certainly not as easy as it sounds after spending years with mostly nonverbal communication. "A book on the Civil War. You were saying that you knew all that you'd been taught in school and you're interested in history. So we went out to get you something that you probably didn't know about it."

"Oh," Kurt whispers and he reaches out to pick up the book hesitantly, turning it over to read the information on the back. He sounds almost pained when he puts the book down and pushes it towards them. "I'm sorry but I can't accept this."

"It's a fifteen dollar book, Kurt. It's really fine," Sebastian says as if that's that which, to him, it really is. They hadn't gone to the bookstore intending on buying Kurt a book but they'd happened to be in there and remembered what he'd said. Blaine and Sebastian didn't even need to communicate to agree that already it is as much Kurt's money as it is theirs. It doesn't matter if Kurt remembers or not.

Kurt still looks reluctant but Sebastian and Blaine figure that he can see there's no use in arguing with them. They're completely equal in their relationship, the three of them are but Sebastian and Blaine had originally come from money whereas Kurt hadn't and it's only natural that the two of them enjoy spoiling Kurt more. 

"Well thank you anyway," Kurt says, taking the book and slipping it into his bag. He picks up his coffee and Sebastian and Blaine exchange a momentary look when they see that he's shaking. They hope it's not out of discomfort. "So can I ask you to tell me about yourselves?"

It's not the easiest conversation in the world. Sebastian and Blaine tell Kurt as much as they can without revealing that they were born centuries ago, fell in love with Kurt in a previous lifetime and are trying to get him to fall in love with them again. They mostly talk about their travels, telling Kurt about places that Kurt seems the most interested in like New York and Paris. Sebastian has to bite his tongue when Blaine nearly promises Kurt that they can go to New York and Kurt watches them for a few moments afterwards.

After Blaine's near mistake, they ask about Kurt but Kurt seems reluctant to talk about that. "Why?" Blaine asks softly.

"I just… I'm just some kid compared to you two," Kurt admits and it sounds as if it's shameful for him to say. Sebastian and Blaine both twitch in their seats, wanting to reach out, to stop Kurt's pain but neither of them move. It's not their place yet. 

"We don't think that. You know that we don't," Blaine murmurs.

Kurt looks up at them oddly, his eyes almost sad. "But I don't know that. I don't know you two. I don't know why you keep acting as if…" He's not sure what he's going to say and so he stops. 

It fuels Sebastian and Blaine, knowing that Kurt feels the connection that's between them. Kurt won't admit it but he's still the Kurt that they know and love, perhaps without as many life experiences, and they can read him easily. "You don't need to tell us if you don't want to."

Sebastian thinks that it's his soft tone and the fact that they're not going to force Kurt to open up that makes him do so. They listen intently as Kurt tells them about his life, about his mother who had died when he was young and his father. Kurt tells them about his stepmother and the guy that he considers his brother. They hear about the glee club and his loneliness at being the only out kid in school.

They listen until the sky is starting to darken outside and their coffees have long since been emptied. When Kurt is finished, he sits back, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and letting it out with a quiet _pop_. The movement is oddly endearing. "I'm sorry. I probably bored you both to tears. Are you still alive over there?"

They both laugh far too hard for the joke, as if there's something there that Kurt doesn't understand. "No, it's fine. It's interesting to hear about," Blaine says and Kurt doesn't hear what's in the words. Blaine and Sebastian want to know everything about Kurt for so many reasons. They'd never be bored by him. "We're glad that you could trust us enough to tell us all that."

"Oh god," Kurt mumbles, putting his head in his hands. Obviously he hadn't thought about it. Blaine reaches out to offer comfort but Sebastian pushes his hand away so that his own can come out to rest on Kurt's back. Kurt tenses momentarily but relaxes as Sebastian rubs soothing circles on his back. He wonders what it is with the two of their hands. He can feel the cold from Sebastian through his shirt but he doesn't move. "I don't understand."

Neither one of them tease him like he was obviously expecting and he has to smile when he looks up and sees them looking at him with an expression that they just can't help. Sebastian knows that Blaine is thinking just as much about Kurt's childhood as he is. It's similar to the life that he lived before although not completely the same. His mother dying at the age of eight, his father remarrying. They don't talk about whether or not Kurt might be headed for the same fate as he had before. They will protect him better this time. 

They start meeting up regularly after that. Every other day, Kurt will come in after school to find them waiting with a coffee for him. Sometimes they help Kurt with his homework, other times they talk. Kurt tells them stories and they tell him stories in return. 

They do everything in their power to let Kurt know that they're serious about this. Sometimes they bring him a gift, a box of chocolates one day and a scarf that Kurt had mentioned in conversation a few days later. Kurt always says that he can't accept them but they don't take any argument and they can see the happiness in Kurt's eyes. It makes them sad to think that a simple thing like chocolates can make him so happy. They wonder if it's simply because it's coming from them and they can't help but hope.

They know that Kurt is still confused, hiding their meetings, but it doesn't bother them. They understand and they're not going to pressure for more. They've been meeting every other day for nearly a month when it finally gets to be too much. They've discussed trying to take things to the next step and Blaine's obviously ready.

"Let us take you out to dinner. Coffee is nice but we'd like to take you out to dinner," Blaine says, smiling slightly at the way that Kurt's eyes widen. "Tomorrow night, Friday. If you're free."

Kurt looks between the two and Blaine and Sebastian have to restrain themselves from offering Kurt the world. They'd give it to him if they could, right now. They can't stand the way that Kurt is hurting but they don't know how to fix it quite yet. "I… alright? I have Friday night dinner with the family but Saturday? I don't… Okay. Breadstix?"

"Seven o'clock on Saturday," Sebastian confirms, knowing that there's no way Kurt would be okay with them coming to pick him up and so he doesn't make him uncomfortable by asking.

Kurt leaves quickly then, waving at them when he heads out the door and Sebastian and Blaine turn to each other. "That went well," Blaine says, reaching out to tangle his fingers with Sebastian's.

*

That night, Kurt dreams about dying. Sebastian and Blaine are at his side, telling him it's going to be okay. There's a hole in his chest and he can feel Sebastian's fingers on his skin, clutching at his shirt, trying to pull it away. Kurt lifts up a hand, though, running his fingers through Sebastian's hair, reaching out to grab Blaine's hand with his other. "It's okay. I'm so sorry and it's okay," he says softly although it's not okay. He's dying, he knows that he's dying. Kurt doesn't know what he's sorry for, though. He doesn't understand.

Blaine whispers his love for Kurt and then Sebastian does, both of them leaning down to give him deep kisses one right after the other. "I love you both," Kurt says in his dream. They look at him with love, sadness, eyes tinted red.

Kurt wakes with a jerk, panting and sweating, his fingers gripping his sheets. That dream is something new. Kurt isn't the type who often dreams about his own death. Kurt rolls over, groaning as he sees that it's only 4:45 and he lays back, thinking of Blaine and Sebastian. Why is he dreaming about them? What is it with them? And why in the world did he say yes to going out to dinner with them? That's not something that Kurt does.

It's bad enough that his dreams have gotten more explicit since meeting them. Kurt's a teenage boy. Of course he's had dreams about sex and as he gets older they get more serious but since Sebastian and Blaine have come into his life they're downright _dirty_. It's more and more about Sebastian and Blaine holding him down and fucking him and… well, he doesn't even like to think about it. Who knew that he would dream about blood? It wasn't even something that he thought would be a kink of his but it's there in his dreams and it doesn't exactly make him want to run away screaming.

Knowing that there's no way that he's getting back to sleep, not after such a realistic dream, Kurt gets up and heads to take a shower. In there, he thinks about how he'd agreed to go out to dinner with Sebastian and Blaine. It still feels like a dream and Kurt has half a mind to call them and cancel. On the other hand, he's actually really looking forward to it. He likes Sebastian and Blaine, probably more than he should.

The day goes by too slowly with classes and glee club and immediately after he rushes home to get ready. There's a shower and his hair and finding the perfect outfit. At seven o'clock on the dot, he steps into the restaurant, smoothing his shirt down against his chest and smiling as he sees Blaine and Sebastian stand up when they see him step inside.

"You look gorgeous," Sebastian says immediately, holding out a single rose.

Kurt takes it hesitantly. It's not that they've never given him flowers before but this feels a lot like a date and he's not sure what to make of it. He knows that Sebastian and Blaine are committed to each other. He's heard tons of stories about them, about their love and honestly even if he hadn't, the way that they look at each other prove it. And yet sometimes he catches this look in their eyes, the same look they give each other. He just doesn't understand. "Thank you," he murmurs.

They're led to their seat, Blaine and Sebastian sitting on the opposite side of Kurt. "We're glad you came out with us," Blaine says, polite as always.

Kurt isn't sure what to say for a moment and he's thankful when the waitress comes to take their drink orders. Sebastian and Blaine get glasses of wine and Kurt orders a coke, pouting when they're not even carded. "Would you like a glass?" Sebastian asks, ignoring the way that Blaine nudges him in the side, giving him a glare.

"Uh, no. No thank you," Kurt says, not sure if Sebastian had really meant it or not. The first time he does drink, though, he doesn't want to be in a crowded restaurant with people that he doesn't know. Although, he's not quite sure that that still applies now. He's known them for nearly a month and he's heard their stories and secrets. "Would you really get me a glass?"

"No, he wouldn't," Blaine interrupts as Sebastian opens his mouth. Kurt and Sebastian both turn to Blaine and Blaine tilts his head to the side, sighing and giving in. "If you'd like us to buy you alcohol then it's going to be somewhere private. Not in public."

Sebastian nods, turning back to Kurt with a smile as the waitress comes with their drinks and Kurt really takes a look at the menu now. It's one of the only fancy places in town so he's been coming here for important events for most of his life but he's never quite sure what he wants. "That's fair enough. Order whatever, Kurt. We're taking you out to dinner."

At this point, Kurt doesn't even say anything. Sebastian and Blaine have the money so why would he try to argue with them? Kurt nods, deciding on his food and they make small talk about Kurt's day after they order. After hearing so much, they feel like they know most of the members of glee club and Kurt rarely has to tell hem who is who anymore. "Oh, and there's a new transfer," Kurt says after a moment of silence, biting his lip. He's been waiting to tell them the news all day, excited about it. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself.

"Oh?" Blaine asks because they've heard about a few of the students. Kurt tells them about other students and the bullying that goes on (never noticing the way that the two of them tense, picturing different ways of protecting Kurt in a way that they can't yet) but he's never really told them news like this before. 

Kurt nods, picking up his napkin and looking up at them. "He's gay. His name is Adam and he's two years older than me but a senior since his birthday is at a weird time of year or something. So, I'm officially not the only out kid at school anymore."

Kurt isn't sure what he expected from the news but it wasn't for the other two to look at him as hard as they do and he shifts in his seat. "And you're interested in him?"

"Uh, I don't know," Kurt says, turning towards Blaine since he was the one that asked the question. Sebastian just continues looking, an expression that Kurt doesn't recognize on his face. "I mean, maybe? I don't really know him but he seems sweet. He wants to join glee club."

There's silence following his statement and Kurt looks between them. Is it jealousy he sees in their eyes or is that only wishful thinking? Do they care about him perhaps? It's something that's been going through his mind because he's finally starting to admit to himself that he cares about them. They're sweet and kind and genuinely interested in him in a way that nobody outside of his family is. It's flattering and sweet and he wants to spend more and more time with them. It's never enough.

"I thought you'd be happy for me. I mean, I don't think it'll make things easier but you two are the only gay guys I know and so it's nice to maybe have a friend at least, even if I don't date him." Kurt doesn't like how defensive he sounds as he starts shredding his napkin, fingers shaking. 

Blaine sighs and reaches out a hand, covering Kurt's on his napkin. Sebastian still sits silently and Kurt wonders for a moment if he's mad at him. That thought hurts. "Kurt, perhaps we haven't made our intentions clear enough. We would like to date you. We'd like for this to be an actual date. We want-"

The waitress comes then, interrupting him but it's probably for the best. Kurt is looking at Blaine, eyes wide and he jerks his hand away from Blaine, unsure of what he's feeling at the moment. They all murmur a thank you in the waitress' direction and Kurt turns back to them once she's gone. "Kurt, we want you," Sebastian says and Kurt wonders if that's tears he can feel stinging his eyes.

"I don't think that I understand," Kurt chokes out, not recognizing the voice that leaves his lips. It doesn't sound like his own at all. The two look at him, waiting for him to finish his thought and he's grateful for the second to think. "You two want me… to date? In the way that you two are dating? Or like, you two want me for sex? Or you two want me to be like your… I don't know, how old are you guys? When would it-"

Kurt cuts off as both Blaine and Sebastian start laughing and he crosses his arms, disregarding the food that's sitting in front of him. "Kurt, we already told you that's not what we're interested in. Which, by the way, I'm 25 and Sebastian is 24. We would like to date you the way that we're dating. We'd like for you to, eventually, join our relationship. We care about you. We're interested in you. And we'd like for this to officially be a date."

Again, Kurt notices Blaine's use of the word 'we' and he can't deny that he wants that. He wants to be a 'we' with them and be so effortless with them. But, he's not sure if he ever could be. "You two are so perfect together, though. You two know each other and you're in love. Why?"

"Because we can see ourselves with you. It's not about wanting to add you for our sex life or because we're bored with each other. It's not about taking away love from each other but adding love for you," Sebastian murmurs and Kurt watches the way that Blaine turns, lips twitching and Kurt doesn't understand what's so special about it, besides the obvious. "Somebody that I care about very much once said that."

Kurt lets himself smile, still not quite sure but he reaches his hands out and Blaine and Sebastian meet them in the middle. "I… If you two are serious then yes. I'd like that. I really would like that." He squeezes their hands, surprised by how cold that they always are and they squeeze his hands back. Their grip is firm but gentle and Kurt feels his heart start pounding in overtime at just the feeling. He wants to get used to this with them.

*

They continue their coffee dates daily and their dinner dates on Saturday. Kurt had never thought that he'd be interested in seeing somebody so often. Everybody he knows he gets sick of eventually but Blaine and Sebastian could be there with him 24/7 and he'd never want to leave. The best part is that they don't always talk. Sometimes they sit alone, drinking coffee, occasionally while Kurt is doing homework but other times just playing on his phone or reading. 

It's different than Kurt had always imagined a relationship would be. He'd imagined that he'd be forced to wait until he reached New York to date and he'd fantasized about a boy that he meet at school and who would take him out to trendy clubs and they'd sing karaoke together at a student bar. Sebastian and Blaine offered to get him a fake ID to go out to Scandals, a gay bar in town, but Kurt had declined that. They didn't seem so thrilled with the idea and he didn't really want it much himself.

Kurt doesn't mention Adam again although he does get to know him. They share some classes and Kurt sees him daily in glee club so it's not like he's going out of his way to talk to him. Adam starts sitting with their group at lunch and Kurt finds himself sitting next to him more often than not. Everybody still thinks that he's single since he can't exactly tell them all about Blaine and Sebastian and they'd insist on not letting go until they got all the details. Adam flirts with him and Kurt flirts back and it's not a big deal. Kurt sees Sebastian and Blaine every day except Sundays and he's interested in them. 

Another month passes and they're sitting in Breadstix again, just finishing their dessert, when Kurt looks up at them. They've been getting closer, ever closer and he feels so much more comfortable with them. "Why haven't you guys kissed me yet?"

Blaine chokes on a laugh and Sebastian's ankle twines around Kurt's under the table. They have fondness in their eyes, the kind of look that lets Kurt know that they're not laughing at him. "We weren't sure if you'd really be comfortable with that yet. We don't want to rush you."

"I'm more than ready. I'd like to. Kiss you guys, I mean. Both of you. Maybe not at the same time because I'm not sure how that would work but I'd like to kiss you." Kurt closes his mouth quickly when he realizes what he's said and he covers his mouth, blushing.

Sebastian's ankle rubs against his and Kurt turns to look at him. "Would you like to come back to our hotel room then? We don't need to do anything. You can come and we have alcohol since you've been asking for that or we can kiss or watch a movie. Whatever you'd like although I'd vote for kissing."

Swallowing hard, Kurt bites his lip, considering it hard before nodding his head. "I'll call my dad and let him know that I'm going over to Rachel's house. And call her and let her know. Um, how far is it? You might have to drive me home later."

"Don't worry, Kurt. That won't be a problem. Relax. Finish your dessert and then we'll head back, okay? You can trust us."

Kurt takes comfort from Blaine's soothing voice and he takes a few deep breaths. "I trust you both."

For a moment, Kurt doesn't think that he's going to get a response but Sebastian moves his leg, leaning over the table to press his lips to Kurt's forehead. Even though they've been going out on actual dinner dates once a week for a month, this is the first time that their lips have touched any part of his body and he shivers, looking at them under half-closed lids. "We will protect you. We won't let anything happen to you. We will never hurt you."

The words sound like such promises. Kurt sees the way that Sebastian is looking at him and he looks over at Blaine, seeing the same look in his eyes. He wants to ask why they chose him, why they feel this way about him. He wants to ask what's special about him and what he's done to deserve them. No words come out and Sebastian leans back against his seat, pulling out his wallet. The moment for talking is lost and Kurt pulls out his phone, texting both his father and Rachel and he stands in between them as they walk out. 

Kurt won't let them hold his hands since it is Ohio but he climbs into the middle front seat when prompted, wondering if this is a bad idea. What if they really are murderers or rapists or they're going to sell him into slavery? But Blaine gets in the driver's seat, turning on a Katy Perry cd and Sebastian grabs Kurt's hand, resting it in his lap and rubbing his thumb across his knuckles. Yes, Kurt does trust them.

*

Kurt knows that they are staying in a hotel and he sticks close in between them as they head inside. "You guys have been here like two months now. Why haven't you found a place to rent or something?" he asks, feeling the back of his hands brushing against theirs as they walk and he really just wants to reach out and hold their hands at this point.

"We weren't sure how long we were going to be staying. It does seem that it'll be a while so it's something that we'll look into if we'll be here much longer," Blaine responds softly, pulling out his key card and unlocking the door.

Sebastian and Blaine both pull back, letting Kurt go in first and Kurt's eyes widen when he comes into the room. It's not the kind of hotel room that he had been expecting considering it's huge and there's at least two doors off to other rooms. "This is, um, nice. I see now why you wouldn't bother to get a house. I mean, do you guys… I don't even. Wow."

"Glad we have your approval," Sebastian teases, shutting the door. For a moment, Kurt feels unsure again, wondering if this is really a good idea.

"Kurt, why don't you text Rachel where you are or something, okay? You look a little concerned." 

Kurt wishes that he had thought of it before and he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket as he goes to sit down on the couch that looks nicer than the one in his own living room. "You two aren't going to be offended or anything?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable, Kurt. Here's the address." Sebastian sets a card down in front of him on the coffee table that displays the name of the hotel and the address. He turns as Kurt texts both Rachel and Mercedes where he is, just in case. "Now, would you like something to drink? We have soda or alcohol."

Blaine rolls his eyes, sitting down next to Kurt. "Uh, soda, please. Soda is fine," Kurt responds, biting his lip. He does want alcohol, wants to get drunk with them but not this time. This time he's still nervous.

Sebastian grabs him a can of coke, shrugging as Kurt asks if he's going to drink anything. "No. We had enough at the restaurant."

Chewing hard on his lip, Kurt leans back against the couch as Sebastian sits down on the other side of Kurt. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" Sebastian asks, leaning forward and smirking as Kurt's breath catches. "Hush, Blaine."

Kurt looks over, seeing Blaine giving Sebastian a resentful look as he rests a hand on Kurt's back. "Don't scare him away, Sebastian."

"He's not going to scare me away. Thought you guys said you were going to kiss me," Kurt says, knowing that he's being forward but they have been dating for a month now. And Kurt did have the courage to ask them why they hadn't kissed yet. 

Sebastian chuckles, leaning back and looking Kurt over in a way that makes him shiver, want coursing through him. "Which of us would you like to kiss first?"

"That's not fair," Kurt says immediately, groaning softly because he's sure that neither of them are going to be any help. "I don't know."

"Okay, hold on. If you don't want to choose-"

"I don't."

"Then we can try to kiss you together. It's awkward and kind of messy, easier when you're more experienced but we can try."

Kurt looks over at Blaine in surprise, trying to figure out how to ask what he really wants to ask. The sentence seems to shoot through him, making him think things that he doesn't want to. "You guys… do this often? This third person thing?"

Immediately both Sebastian and Blaine shake their heads but Kurt looks at them, not sure if he really believes them. It's not guilt exactly that he sees but it's something that he's not sure he likes the look of. "No, Kurt. It's not like that. We've just… we had known somebody once. We were in love with him and- Wait, Kurt…"

Kurt looks over as Sebastian curses as he stands, swallowing hard. He should've known that it was like that. After all, they're young like they'd said and there's no way that they've fallen in love, broken up and managed to just randomly find Kurt to join them in a relationship. Not just like that. "You two are just here to have somebody in your bed and-"

"Kurt, not in our-" Blaine reaches out, wrapping his fingers around Kurt's wrist but Kurt pulls away, setting his jaw.

"Don't touch me." Kurt shakes his head, looking at the two of them. He doesn't know what to believe but he knows what he wants to believe. There's something about them that makes it so hard to stay away and he hates it. He resents it because he feels like he has no choice in it. "I have to go."

Sebastian groans, standing up. Kurt feels a stab of fear for only a moment before Sebastian is cupping his cheek, tilting his chin up and looking at him. Kurt knows what he's going to do, is given a few moments to pull back but he doesn't want to. Sebastian's lips press gently against his and even though his lips are just as cold as the rest of him, it sends a shot of heat through Kurt's body. The kiss only lasts for a moment and Kurt leans forward subconsciously, chasing Sebastian's lips when the taller man pulls away.

"We didn't even kiss you for a month, Kurt. You're not here so we can fuck you. That will just be an added bonus when you're ready. Until then, we're in no hurry for it."

Kurt's cheeks flush crimson and he glances over at Blaine helplessly. "Normally I'd tell him off for talking like that but it's the truth. I would've put it less crudely but Kurt, you aren't here for any reason but that we enjoy you here and hopefully you want to be here."

Biting his lip, Kurt looks at Blaine for a moment before stepping over to the couch. He rests his knee on a cushion, hands going to Blaine's shoulders for balance as he leans in to kiss him. Blaine's lips are softer than Sebastian's and he reaches a hand up to cup Kurt's cheek with such a gentle touch. "Didn't want Sebastian to steal my second kiss since you should have it. Seemed like something he'd do," Kurt jokes, feeling Blaine's breath against his lips, making him shiver.

"I probably would," Sebastian teases, sitting down next to Kurt as Kurt settles back onto the couch. "Are we okay now?"

Kurt looks between them before nodding. He curls up slowly, pressing closer to Blaine and Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "We are. I'm sorry. You just- You two know how I feel. I don't understand why you two are here with me but I can't seem to keep away from you. I can't imagine how my father would feel if he knew that I was here and I'm lying to my friends about where I am because they think I'm just here to buy some clothes from somebody I met online and I don't know what to do."

Cursed tears sting at his eyes and he buries his face in Blaine's neck as he breathes deeply to try to calm himself. He can feel one of Blaine's arms around him, Sebastian's hand resting on his back. "Sebastian, maybe we should-"

"No." Sebastian cuts off whatever Blaine was going to say and Blaine can barely mask the hard look on his face as Kurt pulls back to look at him with a confused expression. "Kurt, we just care about you. A lot. Why don't we watch a movie and make out," he says with a smirk, obviously trying to change the subject. The smirk only widens when Blaine leans over to smack him on the arm.

Kurt bites his lip, too distracted by the thought to even be embarrassed. "I'd like that very much."

*

"We have to tell him, Sebastian! He thinks that he's just here for sex. He's insecure and he's hurting!"

Sebastian lets out a huff of breath, clenching his fists and looking so frustrated that Blaine is half tempted to just drop the argument. He can't, though. He can't just drop it because this is important and he can't stand the thought of hurting Kurt. "He was fine earlier. We kissed for a while and he was reluctant to leave. He understands."

"Great. He understands," Blaine snaps, shaking his head as he looks at Sebastian. There's so much sadness in Sebastian's eyes, sadness that he knows is reflected in his own. The worst part is that just when they were finally getting along with their lives they found Kurt and while they are both so glad there is also some bitterness. "Fantastic! Sometimes, he understands that we're not just doing this so we can fuck him! He doesn't understand _anything_ , Sebastian! He doesn't understand that we're vampires or that we love him or that he's supposed to love us. He doesn't understand that. He doesn't understand that he's supposed to be with us!"

Sighing, Sebastian steps forward. They can't both be angry or upset because when they are things tend to get broken. It had been Kurt originally, the one who kept things from escalating too much when Blaine and Sebastian both had rising passions and almost always differing opinions. He was the one who was able to see both sides, to make Blaine and Sebastian see each other's sides. Now, Sebastian is the calmer one, the one who refuses to yell back. It's easier for him because Blaine is always so much more emotional and Sebastian can't stand to upset him. "And what do you suggest, Blaine? Do you suggest that we just flat out tell him the truth? Because that would really make him trust us."

Blaine looks at Sebastian and if they were still human, he knows that his eyes would be shining with tears. Sebastian would do anything to take away that pain, to make things okay. He'd give anything for Kurt to remember them, to be able to be happy with the three of them again. It can't happen, though, and so he's trying to do the best that he can. "I miss him. Don't you, Sebastian? Don't you miss him?"

"Of course I miss him. Blaine, you have no idea." Sebastian opens up his arms and Blaine only hesitates a few moments before moving into them, looking at Sebastian seriously. 

"I want him with us. What if something happens again? What if they go for him again? If we found him then they could find him again! I can't lose him again. I can't-" Sebastian cuts off Blaine's increasingly frantic words by pressing his lips to Blaine's. Blaine's lips move for another moment before he sighs, kissing Sebastian back and tightening his hold on him.

After Blaine is relaxed again, looser and using Sebastian's strength to hold himself up, Sebastian pulls away. "We are _not_ going to lose him again. It's been two months and-"

"That doesn't mean-"

"Hush. It's been two months and nobody has tracked us here yet. We'll know if they do. And we're protecting him. When he's not at school, he's with us."

Blaine shakes his head, resting their foreheads together. "Every day except Sunday. And what about when he's with his family? It's putting them at risk as well and it's because of us, us and Kurt. Maybe he'll move in with us."

Chuckling, Sebastian leans into kiss Blaine again simply because he can and Blaine tastes so good. He wonders how Kurt can stand it, knows just how frigid that they probably are to Kurt because he always feels like he's burning. Kurt seems to enjoy it, though. "Yeah, I'm sure. Not even graduated, technically 17 years old. Barely met us a few months ago. I'm sure he'll move in with us right away."

"We'll never forgive ourselves if something happens to him."

Sebastian composes his face into something serious, looking at Blaine, tilting up his chin so that they meet eyes. "That's why nothing will happen to him." 

*

Kurt's reluctant when Sebastian and Blaine tell him a week later that they want to start picking him up from school. He says that technically he can get a ride with Finn in the morning so that he doesn't have a car there so they can pick him up but it requires an explanation that he doesn't know how to give. "You can say that you have a boyfriend," Sebastian says, looking over Blaine's shoulder as Blaine looks through real estate listings in the area online.

"That one's nice," Kurt says, legs thrown across Blaine's, pointing to a house that Blaine clicks on. "And everybody would want to meet the boyfriend and would wonder about him. Finn would want to know who it is and my dad wouldn't approve of me seeing him every day. It's not that easy. Besides, what if somebody sees two guys picking me up?"

Sebastian shakes his head at the listing on the screen as soon as Blaine has it up and Blaine closes the tab, beginning to scroll again. "So say we're from Dalton. And shy. Or he's from Dalton, I guess. We'd just like to pick you up. That way we don't have to meet at the coffee shop and, instead, can choose to come straight to the hotel or wherever we want to go."

Leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder, Kurt looks up at Sebastian. He grins as Sebastian leans in to give him a short kiss, having gotten used to the way that Sebastian just can't resist himself sometimes. Just as often, Blaine or Kurt can't help themselves either and they spend a lot of time kissing. Kurt had always thought that he'd be more awkward, less sure of himself but he likes it and he doesn't think that he's that bad of a kisser. It could be the amount of practice.

"I'll try to come up with a story," Kurt promises, letting out an incredibly embarrassing giggle as Sebastian leans over Blaine to kiss him again, reaching up to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Okay, okay," Blaine says, laughing and trying to push Sebastian off of him but Sebastian ignores him, pushing a knee in between Blaine's legs so that he can push Kurt back against the couch.

It's further than they've gone in the week since their first kiss, so far past the hesitant kisses that Kurt always thought he'd be giving and receiving for months. It just feels so right, natural, amazing and he can't even handle the thought of pushing Sebastian away. Sebastian's teetering dangerously, sprawled across Blaine's lap, chest pressed against Kurt's as he licks his way into Kurt's mouth.

Their lips are cold, so much colder than he'd expected lips to be but they're nice. They make him feel hot, feverish and he just wants to get closer. There's no close enough and he gasps when Sebastian's hand traces down his chest. "Okay, that's enough," Kurt mumbles, pushing at Sebastian's shoulders.

Sebastian groans but he gets up, nodding. "Can we go back to listings now?" Blaine asks, his voice sounding strained. Sebastian has a smirk on his lips and Kurt blushes as he realizes exactly why. Blaine shifts, giving Kurt a small smile, as if he's afraid that Kurt's going to bolt.

It's interesting, the way that they treat him so differently. Blaine's so much more wary around him, as if he's afraid that he's going to break. Sebastian doesn't have the same problem. Sebastian's the one who pushes him. Kurt likes them both in their own separate ways and it's odd. He'd always imagined himself getting married to one man, imagined falling in love to one man and being happy with him. He'd always heard that you couldn't fall in love with two people, that it's impossible and improbable and only supposed to end up in heartbreak.

Kurt feels like he's learning new things, as if everything that he's learned before is wrong. It's intriguing and Kurt shivers, not throwing his legs across Blaine's lap again. Sebastian's smirk widens as Kurt's blush deepens and they go back to looking at listings.

*

Blaine pretends to wipe sweat off his forehead as he carries the last box into the house. Kurt is looking around, moving a vase here and deciding that those curtains look better on the other window. It had been the three of them who'd chosen the house although Kurt had balked at the thought, saying that it was just the two of them moving in. He had gone on about how they hadn't even been together that long and he was too young. He'd only stopped when Sebastian had kissed him.

When it had come to furniture, Blaine and Sebastian had stepped back, assuring Kurt that they were completely fine with him picking things. Kurt had spent quite a bit of their money, apologizing only once. They've not told Kurt exactly how much money they have but they'd told him the contents of one account and that was enough to make his eyes widen and go to the computer to change which couch they were ordering, choosing a much more expensive fabric.

"I think it looks good," Blaine says, moving forward to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling the younger boy into his side. His fingers curl somewhat possessively into his hip but Kurt just leans in closer. "You chose well."

"Agreed. Do you want something to drink, Kurt? Since you did so much heavy lifting?" Sebastian jokes. Kurt hadn't offered but they had told him that they wouldn't let him move anything anyway. It's not even a stretch for them although he just thinks that they're being gentlemanly.

Kurt shakes his head, going to sit down on the couch and spreading his arms, smiling as they come to sit on either side of him. He moves so that he can straddle Sebastian's waist, pressing in close and kissing him, reaching out his hand to take Blaine's and pull him closer. They've tried a three-way kiss but it's never quite as satisfying as a regular one. Kurt pulls away, already breathless, amazed at the practice that Sebastian's had when he realizes that he's not breathing heavy at all.

After taking a second to breathe, Kurt leans over to kiss Blaine, seeing him closing his eyes in anticipation. "I love you," Blaine whispers and Kurt freezes. Blaine's eyes open when his lips don't connect and he looks at Kurt.

"Wrong person," Kurt responds softly, only a touch of bitterness in his voice even as Sebastian can feel just how tense that he is.

Blaine looks confused before he chuckles, shaking his head and leaning forward to catch Kurt's lips in a kiss. "No. Right person. Although, yes, I do love Sebastian too."

Sebastian rolls his eyes, rubbing Kurt's sides gently and Kurt looks over at him. His emotions, and his heart, seem to be somersaulting inside him and he's overcome with all of these feelings that he doesn't even know what to do with. "I love you, Kurt," Sebastian whispers. "We've talked about it. We were going to wait to tell you but apparently Blaine couldn't wait."

For a moment, Kurt considers leaving, running. Sebastian's hold on him isn't tight and he knows that he'd let go if he tried to get away. He doesn't, though. It's all so much but it's not too much. Not with them. "Well, Blaine Anderson, I love you," Kurt murmured, leaning over to kiss him lightly again before giving Sebastian an almost identical kiss. "And Sebastian Smythe, I love you."

"Aw, why'd he get the 'I love you' first?" Sebastian whines playfully. 

Kurt opens his mouth to respond something witty but Sebastian leans up and kisses him again so there's really no need to say anything. Kurt's heart feels like it's about to beat out of his chest, butterflies prominent in his stomach and his birthmark almost stinging although he's gotten used to that feeling lately. He doesn't realize that they can hear the way that his heart is beating and it makes them just love him all the more.

*

Blaine and Sebastian try so hard to keep from having sex. It feels wrong to have it without Kurt's permission now. Back before, when the three of them had been together they'd had a standing agreement that they could always pair off with the two of them to have sex if they'd like. They all trusted the other and knew each other well enough that they could discuss it between them if they were ever feeling neglected.

Now, though, they can't stop. It's just being there with Kurt, wanting him so badly, wanting each other so badly. Blaine's got Sebastian pinned against the front door, unable to even get all the way into the house and Sebastian is working on Blaine's buttons. "I want to fuck you. God, can we? It's not bad is it?" Blaine asks, nose nudging against Sebastian's neck, inhaling deeply and it makes Sebastian's cock throb in his pants.

It had been Blaine's fault. Blaine had mentioned how _lovely_ Kurt is. They'd always loved Kurt, loved worshiping his body and touching every little place that they can. Blaine had begun talking, reminiscing of their wilder sex adventures and it had all spiraled from there. Now Blaine's got a thigh in between Sebastian's legs and Sebastian is half tempted to start rubbing against him.

"We love him. We got his, damn it, his okay a long time ago to do this," Sebastian hisses because he doesn't think that he's physically capable of stopping right now.

Sebastian snaps the last few buttons off Blaine's shirt and Blaine lets out a low whine in his throat. "We love him." 

That seems to be enough for Blaine and he grabs Sebastian's wrists, holding on tightly to him as they head towards the bedroom. They take turns pushing the other against a wall to press against each other, kissing and sucking and biting although never quite enough to break skin. Both of them fight for dominance, touches getting rougher, more desperate as they get closer to bed. There are shreds of clothes, some of them still wearable but half of them are going to have to go straight into the garbage on the way to the room.

As soon as they're in the bedroom, Blaine stands up on his toes, pressing his lips to Sebastian's ear. " _Please_ ," he half moans.

Sebastian groans, closing his eyes and nods. He pulls his briefs off, the last article of clothing that he was wearing and leaves them on the floor. "You fucking cheat," he says because Blaine knows that Sebastian can't say no to him like that.

Grinning, Blaine wastes no time in grabbing the bottle of lube out of the bedside table and climbing up onto the bed. He straddles Sebastian's hips so that he can feel the slide of Sebastian's cock as he leans back. "Mm, you love it," he whispers, tracing his nails down Sebastian's chest. 

He has half a moment where he's tempted to just take the lube and slide onto Sebastian's cock but he wants more than that. He wants to be inside Sebastian. It's been too long. They both move at the same time, Sebastian spreading his legs and Blaine settling between them. Sebastian is already a mess up on the bed, damn near close to begging, Blaine recognizes and Blaine smirks. 

Sebastian has always been more fun than Kurt to tease, so much more desperate and vocal. Blaine lowers his head, watching Sebastian's face as he flicks his tongue across one of Sebastian's balls, reaching a hand up to slide his thumb teasingly over Sebastian's slit where he's already leaking pre-come. "Fucking hell, Blaine, just _fuck_ me."

Blaine takes his time, sucking and licking across Sebastian's skin. With calculated movements, he spreads Sebastian's cheeks, tongue flicking across his hole but he doesn't let Sebastian enjoy it for more than a moment. He moves down Sebastian's legs, leaving a dark bruise on Sebastian's thigh from his teeth that'll be healed by morning. "Let me enjoy you," Blaine says, half soothing and half commanding.

It's been too long, though and Blaine can't tease him for much longer. He spreads the lube on his cock quickly, trying to ignore the way that Sebastian is stroking himself, eyes dark as he looks up at Blaine. The lube bottle is dropped on the bed, leaking onto the blanket and Blaine quickly grabs it to close the cap. "Really, Blaine? Will you just _fuck me_ already?"

Blaine turns away to laugh, grabbing Sebastian's hip to pull him up onto his hands and knees. It's an easier position considering the nearly half a foot that Sebastian has on Blaine. One hand is on his cock, guiding himself to Sebastian's hole. He can feel the stretch, how tight that Sebastian is but there's also the give as his body adjusts. It's easy, so much easy without needing to prepare each other. They do sometimes, for the tease or the intimacy but they don't want that right now.

"Fuck, right there, fuck, Blaine."

Humming in acknowledgment, Blaine grabs Sebastian's wrist to pull his hand away from his cock. "Hands off your cock. Only I'm going to touch you."

Sebastian complies immediately, his hips coming down to meet each of Blaine's thrusts. One of Blaine's hands rest on Sebastian's shoulder, sliding down his back, short nails digging into him, pulling open skin in a way that makes Sebastian moan. Blaine knows that it's only a slight sting and Blaine can feel his fangs coming out at just the smell of the blood.

His other hand is on Sebastian's hip, his own hips thrusting roughly against Sebastian's. "Fuck, imagine how- oh- good this is going to be when we, fuck, have Kurt again." Sebastian presses his forehead against his arms, arching his back further so that Blaine can get deeper.

They're so used to being gentle nowadays. Kurt is so fragile, so warm and so obviously human. Sebastian will kiss his neck but he has to be so careful not to even scrape his teeth across the skin. Now, here, Blaine holds onto Sebastian hard, not worried about little things like bones breaking or breaking of skin. They'll feed off each other and their fingers will dig in and it'll all be healed by morning. It's almost unfortunate really that they don't have the evidence of what they've done.

Neither one of them regret doing this with Kurt. They know that they need to move things slow but they do wish that they could just have some hardcore sex between the three of them again. Sebastian clenches his ass around Blaine's cock and Blaine groans, his nails digging into Sebastian's skin deeper.

He can't wait anymore, draping himself across Sebastian's back, his fangs sinking into Sebastian's skin and Sebastian lets out a surprised yell, his own teeth digging into his arm. Blaine's still thrusting into him, the sound of skin slapping together loud around the room and Blaine is so glad that they're not in the hotel anymore. The headboard slams against the wall as Blaine drinks his fill, finally reaching around to wrap his hand around Sebastian's cock.

"Baby, I'm gonna come. Fuck, Blaine," Sebastian moans, his hips moving back and forth, meeting Blaine's hips and wanting Blaine to jerk him off harder.

When Blaine is full, he pulls his mouth away, pressing hard kisses across the back of Sebastian's shoulders. Blood still drips down Sebastian's neck and Sebastian whines at the cold air on the open cut, moving his hips hard and fast. Blaine always has so much control while he's fucking Sebastian and it drives Sebastian crazy, trying to get him to break but Sebastian is always the one who breaks first when he's getting fucked.

Blaine groans, pulling Sebastian's hips back against his and Sebastian can feel as his thrusts get more erratic. Blaine squeezes Sebastian, twisting his wrist and pressing his lips to Sebastian's neck again, idly licking the blood that's already starting to dry against his skin.

That's all it takes and Sebastian has no shame as his arms give out on him, both of them falling against the bed as he comes. Blaine follows close behind, moaning Sebastian's name and he closes his eyes, resting his forehead against Sebastian's back. They're in an awkward position, Sebastian's legs bent too far under them and Blaine completely on top of Sebastian but neither of them are in any hurry to move.

"What if he doesn't want to be with us? Not really?" Sebastian asks, not wanting to ruin the mood but it's been something that he's been thinking of.

Blaine knows what he's asking. What if Kurt finds out they're vampires and wants to end things. Or what if, worse, Kurt remembers and doesn't want to be with them anymore? The thought is hard for them both to consider and he sighs, pulling out of Sebastian. He doesn't bother to clean them up, his come leaking down Sebastian's thigh as he settles them together on the bed.

Tangling their legs, Blaine bares his neck and Sebastian sinks his fangs into his skin, drinking slowly, as if he's trying to cherish it. Perhaps he is and the thought makes Blaine wrap his arms tighter around Sebastian. "He loves us. We know him, Sebastian. We know just how much that he loves us."

Sebastian nods against Blaine's skin and they both lay there for a long time, trying to convince themselves and each other.

*

Blaine taps his fingers against the steering wheel, looking over at Sebastian and then back at the clock. The numbers are bright. _3:48_. Kurt's normally out by 3:22, normally runs out as soon as class is over at 3:15 so that they can head out before anybody sees them. Kurt always apologizes but Sebastian and Blaine understand and they don't press things. They don't think it's as big of a deal as Kurt always says that it is. "What if something's wrong?" Blaine asks and his voice sounds strained.

"He's probably just-" Sebastian starts but he cuts off as they both gasp.

They don't even bother to look at each other, out of the car. Blaine nearly snaps off the key as he turns it off and its torture for them both to keep their speed human as they head into the school. They both felt it. A pulse of fear, of pain that they know came from Kurt. "Find him, find him, find him," Blaine chants under his breath, teeth digging in sharply to his lip and Sebastian can smell when Blaine's teeth cut into the skin.

Sebastian skids as he hears a yell and he grabs Blaine's wrist, pulling him. It's Kurt. He _knows_ it's Kurt and he's not sure if he heard it or if it's just in his mind but he knows which way to go. They hear the voice before they reach the door. "Come on, Kurt. It's obvious that you want me. You flirt back all the time. You watch me. I see you when you don't realize that I'm looking. You want me." They're both close to panic as they reach where they hear the voice. The door is labelled 'locker room' and Sebastian nearly pushes it down, the hinges squeaking.

They freeze for a moment as they see them. Kurt's back is against the locker, tears streaming down his cheeks and another boy pressed up against him. The boy has his hands on either side of Kurt's head and they can just barely see that their lips are pressed together.

They don't hesitate, Sebastian grabbing the boy's shoulder, pulling him back hard enough that the boy slams against the opposite wall and Sebastian feels a chill through him. " _Adam_ ," he hisses and suddenly it's so obvious. He remembers Kurt mentioning a boy, gay, obviously interested but he didn't put it together at the time.

Blaine catches Kurt as Kurt sinks to the floor, his entire body shaking with silent sobs and Blaine wraps him tight in his arms. "Shh, sweetheart, I'm here. We're here. It's alright," Blaine whispers, pressing his lips to Kurt's ear. 

"Well, well. If it isn't you two," Adam says with a smile, as if Sebastian isn't two seconds away from tearing him limb from limb. Kurt's still whimpering behind him and it sends such rage through him that he almost feels warm. "You'd better calm down. Don't want Kurt to see _the real you_."

"I'm going to tear your-"

"Sebastian!" Blaine says quickly and Sebastian chances a glance behind him to see Kurt staring at them with wide eyes.

Scoffing, Sebastian turns to Adam and he clenches his fist, digging his nails into his hands to keep from hurting him. "Did you know that he eats lunch with me every day?" Adam asks softly and Kurt's head jerks up, nearly banging into Blaine's chin in the process. "And we study together. He flirts with me. He wants me. And the _only way_ that he's going to survive is if he's with me."

Kurt makes a sound low in his throat, leaning further into Blaine. "Survive?" he breathes.

"I am going to rip open your throat," Sebastian threatens, feeling his heart clench as Kurt makes that same sound, sounding so terrified and Sebastian really will kill Adam if Kurt's scared of him after this. "Kurt was also sobbing as you kissed him. If you think that we're going to think that he wants you then you're even stupider than I thought."

Adam smirks, shrugging his shoulders and looking entirely too unconcerned considering that if Kurt wasn't watching right now, Sebastian would already have jumped at him. "He's going to die." Adam tilts so that he can look over Sebastian's shoulder, his eyes meeting Kurt's before Blaine rests a hand on Kurt's cheek, turning him so that Kurt can bury his face in Blaine's shoulder. "You're going to die if you're with them. One way or the other. You're going to die just like you did before but I'm going to make it so much more painful this time. Or you can go with me."

Sebastian can hear as Kurt cries, sounding so scared and upset and Sebastian really doesn't want to scare him further but the words feel like they're knives under his skin. He jumps at Adam, pushing him. Adam laughs, a cold laugh that makes Sebastian just want to kill him that much more. It's the passion that's his downfall and Adam avoids him easily, ducking out from under his arm as Sebastian tries to get a good grip to push him against the wall. "You always were a coward!" Sebastian shouts as Adam makes a break for it.

"Think about it," Adam directs at Kurt before he leaves the room. Sebastian has half a mind to go after him, to find him and all the others and make sure that Adam regrets ever touching Kurt but he can still hear Kurt and Kurt needs him more.

As soon as he's gone, Sebastian moves to kneel next to Kurt, his heart clenching as Kurt winces away from him. "What was he talking about?" Kurt asks, his voice muffled considering he's still pressed as tight as he can against Blaine.

Blaine and Sebastian look at each other over Kurt's head as Blaine strokes a hand through Kurt's hair. Kurt doesn't even object to the way that it's ruining his hair. "We have to-"

"No!" Sebastian snaps, sighing as Kurt jumps and whimpers. Sebastian reaches a hand out, resting on Kurt's back fully, feeling him tense but he doesn't pull his hand away. "Kurt, I won't ever hurt you. You have to believe me."

For a moment, Sebastian thinks that he's going to have to leave, let Blaine calm Kurt down but then Kurt is moving, pressing against Sebastian just as hard as he'd been against Blaine. It surprises Sebastian but he wraps his arms around Kurt quickly, making a soothing noise. "I've got you. It's okay. We've got you." Blaine wraps himself around Kurt, both of them holding onto him tightly and it's only then that Kurt starts to be able to breathe.

"What did he mean, Seb? Blaine? I don't understand."

Sebastian looks at Blaine again and they don't know what to say so Sebastian just presses his lips to Kurt's hair. "He won't hurt you. I swear that we won't let him hurt you. Nobody's going to touch you. Trust me. Please trust us."

Kurt's still shaking in their arms but he nods, fingers clutching at Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian knows that Kurt won't let it go, is probably just too terrified to really learn about it right now. It's enough for the moment. And it warms Sebastian to think that he really does trust them enough to let it drop.

It takes a while until Kurt can even stand, wrapping his arms around Blaine and letting him hold Kurt up. Sometimes Kurt wonders about the fact that they both have such incredible strength but right now he welcomes it because his legs will barely hold him. "Will you take me home?"

There's no question about it. Blaine nods and they take him out to the car. Kurt climbs in but he doesn't buckle the seatbelt in the middle seat, practically sprawling across Blaine's lap and Blaine wraps his arms around him. Kurt doesn't know that he doesn't need a seatbelt anyway. They'd prevent him from getting hurt. Blaine whispers soothing words, telling Kurt about how they're there and they won't let anybody hurt him and it's going to be okay.

Kurt doesn't look up until Sebastian pulls into his driveway and he groans softly, resting his head against Blaine's chest again. "My dad's home. I don't- I wanted you guys to- I didn't want to go in there alone."

Over Kurt's head, Blaine and Sebastian exchange a look and Sebastian shrugs, undoing his seatbelt. "Alright, well, let's go meet him then."

"What? What? No. No, absolutely not," Kurt says, sitting up so fast that he has to grab his head, wincing slightly. Blaine tries to rest a hand on his shoulder but Kurt bats his hand away. "Absolutely not. I'm not ready for that. I can't tell my dad that I'm dating- No, I'm sorry."

"You can't keep us a secret forever, Kurt," Blaine says gently and Kurt looks between the two before sighing and nodding. He doesn't want to have to even walk from the car to the house alone anyway. "We'll be on our best behavior. Even Sebastian. He's quite good at charming parents when he wants to be."

Kurt doesn't seem comforted by it but he doesn't say anything. Blaine gets out of the car first, reaching a hand up to Kurt and Kurt tangles their fingers, squeezing hard. On his other side, Sebastian takes his other hand. It's probably the most nervous that he's ever been as he heads forward. Blaine lets go of his hand so that he can open the door but he takes it straight away again. "Dad?" Kurt calls out, heart pounding and he wonders if he's going to be sick. "I have somebody… two people I want you to meet."

Burt looks surprised as he comes into the living room and Kurt knows why. It's not often that he brings home people to meet his dad. Really, he never has. He has fellow glee clubbers over sometimes but he doesn't go out of his way to introduce them to his father. As soon as he comes into the living room, Burt hesitates, looking down at their hands then back up at Kurt's face. Kurt wonders if Burt can hear from across the room as he swallows hard. "Kurt?"

Before Kurt can even answer, though, Blaine is stepping forward, hand outstretched. Burt looks reluctant to take it but he's too polite to ignore it. "I'm Blaine Anderson, sir. This is Sebastian Smythe. We've been dating your son for a few weeks now." Kurt opens his mouth to correct Blaine since they've been dating longer than that but Sebastian squeezes his hand and _oh_. "Kurt was attacked in the locker room after school by a boy named Adam. We found them and since Kurt didn't want to be alone we figured that now is as good a time as any to introduce ourselves."

Burt looks over at Kurt and it's obvious that he can't decide what he wants to focus on first. Obviously, he figures that everything else can wait when he looks Kurt over. "He attacked you? What happened?"

"He…" Kurt swallows hard again but for an entirely different reason this time and Blaine's immediately by his side again, taking his hand. Kurt takes comfort from them both by his side and he breathes deeply. "He kissed me. He threatened me, saying all sorts of horrible things about how I was flirting with him and obviously wanted him. I don't, Dad. I mean, maybe I've been flirting a little but it's just been friendly. I've been… with Blaine and Sebastian."

Setting his jaw, Burt looks between the three of them, taking in Kurt's guilty expression along with Blaine and Sebastian's carefully guarded ones. "Alright, let's go sit down. Kurt, you're sure that you're okay? I feel like going straight to the principal's office and making sure that you're protected."

Kurt nods, giving his boyfriends both a quick smile before letting go of their hands. They move over to sit on the couch, one on either side of Kurt as always but Kurt regrets it when his father's face darkens. The question makes him think of what Blaine, Sebastian and Adam had said in the locker room. It had terrified him but he knows that he had chosen to trust Blaine and Sebastian. If he is going to keep from going completely crazy, he has to trust them and after four months, he mostly does. "I'm sure that I'm okay. Blaine and Seb showed up before anything bad happened."

"Alright, now onto you two," Burt says, turning so that he can face the two of them, looking from face to face. Kurt isn't sure what they're going to do, what they're going to say but they both just sit and wait for whatever Burt has to say. "How old are you two?"

For the first time since they arrived it's Sebastian who speaks. "I'm 24 and Blaine is 25. Let me just give you the same assurances that we've given Kurt, though. This isn't about anything-"

"Kurt is 17!" Burt interrupts and Kurt cringes, for half a second wishing that they'd lied about their ages and pretended that they were younger. 

Sebastian nods and Blaine reaches out to take Kurt's hand, not making a sound when Kurt immediately pulls away. "We understand that, sir, but he's going to turn 18 in just three weeks. And-"

Burt looks absolutely livid at that, interrupting whatever Blaine was going to say. "So you're not doing depraved things to my son right now but you're planning on it? Kurt, I raised you better than this. I raised you better than to be some toy."

Both Blaine and Sebastian open their mouths, both of them obviously angry at Burt's words on Kurt's behalf but Kurt beats them to it and he sounds just as mad. "I am _not_ some toy to them! I love them and they love me! We've been together for four months and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and I'm sorry that we tried to lie to you but I knew that you'd react this way. Blaine and Sebastian, Dad, they make me so happy you have no idea. I worried, I still worry, but they're so sweet and supportive. They've never pressured me into anything. Dad, I'm _happy_."

"They're older than you! Seven and eight years older than you and you think that it's more than that to them? You're trusting, Kurt, I know that and I think that's great but these two men are not-"

Kurt shakes his head and he shakes off Blaine and Sebastian's hands as they try to keep him from standing up. He refuses to just sit down and pretend this is a conversation like any other when he's so mad. "What? As if somebody couldn't want me for who I am not just sex. We haven't even had sex. They haven't asked, they haven't pushed. It's perfect. It's perfect and I'd rather be with them than anything that you've ever planned for me."

As if he realizes what he'd just said and to whom, Kurt flushes a deep red. Sebastian and Blaine are staring at him, slack-jawed and Kurt looks at them, confused.

_"It's my choice! It's my choice on who I want to be with. I refuse to spend my life as some pawn to be played! I love them!"_

_"Love! Love is meaningless in this world. You're going to marry him and that's final. This is such an opportunity. To be with somebody like him. You're lucky that he saw you and desired you."_

_"Desires me! As if that's all I am. As if somebody couldn't want me for who I am! They more than desire me! I'd rather be with them than anything that you've ever planned for me!"_

_"Kurt, think about what you're saying. You're giving up everything. Just sleep on it. In the morning you'll see reason."_

_"In the morning I won't be here."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Nothing. I'm going upstairs."_

Realizing that they're both staring at him, Sebastian clear his throat. "We want him for who he is. We want him for all of his little quirks, the way that he talks about Broadway musicals, the way that he loves his friends, the way that he sings. We love him for who he is and, if he never wanted sex, then we wouldn't care at all."

"Because you're still doing it between the two of you," Burt says. It's not a question and Sebastian and Blaine do have to wince at that since it's true.

Kurt just rolls his eyes, settling into the couch again when he sees that Burt isn't going to stand up and engage. "I don't care. Because one day I am going to be ready and they've had years of- ugh, doing it between the two of them so why do I care if they still are? I don't. I'm happy with them, Dad, and I hope that you can choose to accept it."

"Look, I'm not going to say that you can't see them," Burt says and they can hear the absolute reluctance in his voice at having to say it. "I just don't want you to be hurt. And I don't trust them."

Kurt looks between them with a soft, adoring smile on his face and it's all either one of them can do not to lean forward and kiss him. "You don't have to trust them because I do."

*

Without Kurt's knowledge, they keep an eye on him. "I feel like a stalker," Blaine mumbles as they sit outside Kurt's house. Sebastian is the one technically on duty so Blaine is sitting cross-legged on the ground, leaning against a tree. 

"We can't tell Kurt the truth. And Adam's after him so if we just leave him unattended then there's very good chance that he'll try to get him while we're not with him. Since Kurt's told us that he hasn't been to school that's probably going to be at night," Sebastian says, his eyes sweeping across the house, the windows, smelling the air to make sure that he can't smell another vampire.

Blaine sighs, reaching a hand out, pushing Sebastian's jeans up to wrap around his ankle. Blaine's always been about touch and Sebastian takes a step closer so that he doesn't have to lean as much. Even just a gentle touch can make Blaine feel so much better and so Sebastian doesn't object. "He'll know that we're watching. He'll know that we won't just leave Kurt to his mercy. Seb, what if we tell him and he asks us to change him?"

Raising his eyebrows, Sebastian spares Blaine a glance, immediately turning back to the house. "I don't think that's very likely, Blaine. Besides, I don't think that we really want to change him when he's only 17. That still makes him illegal and underage."

"We can get him a fake ID," Blaine says with a smile, caressing Sebastian's ankle with his thumb. Sebastian shivers, trying to resist the urge to sink down into Blaine's hold because Kurt needs him more right now. "I just want him to be safe. He can protect himself easier once he's not human."

"We're not going to pressure him. When he chooses to become a vampire is his choice. Perhaps he'll choose a human lifetime anyway. We'll have to accept that." Sebastian only says it because he knows that it's incredibly unlikely. He knows that once Kurt loves him like he did before then there'll be no way that Kurt won't want to be with them forever. 

Blaine obviously has the same thought because his smile doesn't falter. "You can't tell me that you don't want him back, Sebastian. I know that you do just as much. Wouldn't it be nice? To be able to not have to worry about accidentally biting his lip or crushing him?"

Letting out a loud, put-upon sigh, Sebastian crosses his arms over his chest. "Of course it would be nice but it would also be nice not to send him running in the opposite direction. I'm going to check around the house. Watch his window."

Blaine frowns but nods, watching as Sebastian takes off much too slowly to really just want to check the house. It's obvious that he needs a moment to think and so he lets him go. If their relationship were any less strong, Blaine is sure that this would be coming in between them but every fight just seems to strengthen them. And Kurt's protection is their number one priority so it's not hard to let it draw them closer.

Leaning back against the tree, Blaine just hopes that things are going to work out for the three of them. He knows that they will, though. Their love is strong. It can survive anything, even this.

*

Sebastian shifts uncomfortably, watching from his perch on the window seat, Blaine sitting next to him, as Kurt opens his birthday presents in the middle of the room. "He's finally 18," Sebastian whispers in Blaine's ear. It's been hard for them to wait when they all three want so much but since Kurt thinks they're average and ordinary men in their twenties he's insisted that they wait until he's legal. No matter how much Sebastian has done, it hasn't made Kurt change his mind.

"And he's staying the night," Blaine murmurs back, tilting his head to kiss Sebastian's jaw.

Kurt looks over at them, crooking an eyebrow when he sees that their lips are moving but they know that they're speaking quiet enough that he can't hear. It's been hard since they were introduced to Burt. Kurt doesn't stay as much and Blaine and Sebastian have spent more time protecting him from afar than actually spending time with him. Burt had approved of Kurt spending the night with them, though, only because Kurt had reminded him that he's 18 and Burt has no choice and Kurt promised that nothing would happen. He'd then told Blaine and Sebastian that that had been a horrible lie.

The birthday party had been so that Kurt could introduce Blaine and Sebastian to his friends and it had been almost worse than being introduced to his father. They know how to charm parents but teenagers are a whole different thing and, honestly, they haven't spent a lot of time around them.

It's not quite as torturous as they'd originally envisioned when Kurt had pleaded with them to come to the birthday party but they're only too happy once everybody has gone. Most of them are polite enough, talking to them a bit but they mostly let Blaine and Sebastian sit alone in the corner of the room. "Ready?" Blaine asks, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist.

Kurt nods, having given his dad one last hug and grabs his overnight bag. He smiles as Sebastian takes it, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Alright, birthday boy. Let's get going, then."

Kurt can't deny that he's nervous as they head to the house. He knows what's going to happen tonight. They've talked about it and it's been _so hard_ to keep from letting them do what they all three want. But he's being responsible. He knows that they could go to jail for sleeping with him while he's still underage and so he resists. They don't press him, respecting his wishes but tonight it's going to happen. Tonight he's going to trust them, open himself to them completely.

The drive doesn't take nearly as long as Kurt wants it to and his breathing is becoming shallower as they all go inside. Blaine catches him around the waist, pulling him close once they're inside. "We don't have to do this," he promises softly, pressing a short kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt just shakes his head, wraps his arms around Blaine's waist and smiles. "I want to."

"He's a grown man now. Already 18. He can make his own decisions," Sebastian says with a smile, joining them and pressing his chest against Kurt's back. Kurt closes his eyes as Sebastian presses his lips to Kurt's neck, sucking and kissing gently. He's noticed that they never really use their teeth against his neck and, while he appreciates them not taking things too far considering his inexperience, he wishes that they'd be a little rougher. That thought makes him flush.

Both of them look at him when he flushes and Kurt chuckles self-consciously, shaking his head. "Shut up." Kurt laughs, pulling out of their arms and running playfully up the stairs. He doesn't even have to look behind him to know that they're following even if he can't hear their footsteps.

Sebastian reaches the bedroom immediately after Kurt gets there and he pulls Kurt into his arms, cradling him against his chest and pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt rolls his eyes, wiggling away and moving towards the bed, sitting up on his elbows and looking at them. "You're sure that you're ready?" Sebastian asks even though just a few minutes ago he'd been saying that Kurt could make his own choices.

It warms Kurt how much they care about him and it just makes him even surer of this and their love for him. "I'm sure."

"And if you want to stop all you have to do is tell us," Blaine confirms as both of them just stand in the middle of the room, looking at him.

Kurt laughs, looking at them and he'd be self-conscious about how much he wants this, about how he's lying on the bed like this but he can't be. He knows that they both want him as well. "Can I… I want to watch you two undress each other." A blush slides up his cheeks, burning as they both blink at him. "I've kind of had a lot of time to think about this."

They both laugh but it's not a cruel laugh. Blaine's sounds almost amazed and Sebastian's just sounds fond. They turn to each other, a loving look in their eyes and Kurt closes his eyes for a moment because he knows that they direct the look in his direction as often as they look at each other like it. When he opens his eyes again, they both have each other's shirts off and their lips are connected.

Kurt lets out an involuntary whine, his fingers sliding along the band of his jeans and he wonders if he has enough nerve to start touching himself in front of them. He can feel his dick getting very interested in what the two men are doing in front of them and he finally gives in, his hand sliding down to cup himself through his jeans. "Only fair that you put on a show for us too," Blaine teases.

"Oh shut up," Kurt says with a laugh, squeezing himself gently and watching as they both turn to look at him, distracted from each other. "Clothes."

They nod, turning back to each other and they strip off everything but their underwear. Kurt feels his breath catch at each new inch of skin that's exposed. He can see the outline of their cocks through the fabric of their underwear. Blaine is longer but Sebastian looks thicker and Kurt looks away, knowing that his entire body is probably a light shade of pink. 

Quickly, he reaches up to start pulling off his clothes, feeling weird being in full clothing while they're so undressed like that. Sebastian is there immediately, pushing Kurt's hands away gently. "Too much?" Blaine asks softly as Sebastian begins unbuttoning Kurt's shirt.

"Just… Tell me again that my inexperience doesn't matter?" Kurt asks softly, the very question making him swallow hard because he's embarrassed by it.

The worst part is that Blaine and Sebastian are just so confident in things. They're completely comfortable in their bodies, both of them with their strong bodies, looking like they could have anybody they want. Kurt knows that he's not that much of anything even if Blaine and Sebastian try to convince him otherwise.

"Your inexperience is _hot_ ," Sebastian says reassuringly, pressing his lips to Kurt's chest as he peels Kurt's shirt off his shoulders. Kurt can't do anything but believe him with the way that his mouth feels on him.

Kurt's breaths are coming faster now, starting to get more nervous. Blaine's lips are against his neck, kissing up along his jaw, down to his shoulder and Sebastian sucks on his chest in a way that Kurt is sure is going to leave bruises. "Don't let me do anything wrong."

Shaking his head, Blaine just barely scrapes his teeth across Kurt and they both seem very interested in how Kurt moans and arches his back into their touch. "You won't. You won't do anything wrong."

Kurt lets them kiss him for a while, alternating between his lips, kissing each other and along parts of his body that are exposed. Kurt tosses his shirt off the bed. It seems they know exactly what they're doing, so good at making him moan and groan. They suck and lick and bite, leaving marks on places that Kurt knows he'll be able to cover and he has a hand in both of their hair.

After a few minutes, when he's not sure he can handle it any longer, Kurt bites his lip, pushing them both away and they're both back on their knees and looking at him. "Do you want us-?" Sebastian starts but Kurt holds up a hand for him to stop. He takes a calming breath and another before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Both of them are staring, seeming to be entranced and Kurt feels so much pressure but it's also so flattering for them to be so interested in him.

Kurt's fingers are shaking but he doesn't hesitate as he hooks his fingers in his jeans and briefs, pulling them down in one swift movements. He catches his socks as he goes, kicking them off the bed and looking up at the two of them. "Good?" Kurt asks.

They're both talking immediately but Kurt catches words such as gorgeous and hot and sexy and oh, god, Kurt, that let him know what they're thinking. It makes him let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding as they both lean forward again. He can feel Sebastian's lips near his knee, kissing slowly up his thigh and Blaine's on his chest, hand sliding across skin, thumb flicking across his nipple.

It makes Kurt shake, too much stimulation at once but somehow not enough and he knows what he wants. "I want… I want you to fuck me," Kurt says, looking at Blaine before turning to Sebastian, shuddering as Sebastian's mouth bypasses his now throbbing cock to press to his hip. "Are you okay with that? I want you to fuck me too… and I want to fuck you both but I'm just- We can only-"

"Shh. Its fine, Kurt. We have plenty of time to switch," Sebastian reassures him and he sucks over Kurt's hip bone, making Kurt thrust up against him. He can feel his cock brush against Sebastian's cheek and it's simultaneously hot and embarrassing but Sebastian doesn't seem to mind.

They both pull back, pulling off their own underwear and Kurt feels his eyes widen. He was right, Blaine's cock is long, just vaguely pink compared to his own which is red around the tip. Kurt looks over at Sebastian and he's thicker and Kurt feels so dirty when he imagines Sebastian thrusting between his lips. He swallows hard, knowing that that's for another time as Blaine settles between his thighs and Sebastian lays next to him, starting to kiss Kurt's neck.

Kurt nods as Blaine reaches towards the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. "No condoms," Kurt says, raising his eyebrows when they both look at him. "Well do we need them? We can't get pregnant and you two are clean, right?" 

Blaine looks over at Sebastian before they both nod and Blaine puts the obviously unopened box of condoms back into the drawer. Kurt feels a slight bit of remorse that he had bought the condoms for them to use but he doesn't want them. He doesn't know if there's a difference but he imagines there is and he wants to be able to feel Blaine.

"I have to prep you, okay? You know what that involves right?" Blaine asks and Kurt nods. He won't admit that he had spent a long time on google looking up how exactly this was going to work.

Seeing how nervous that Kurt must look, Sebastian attaches his lips to Kurt's neck again, fingers sliding down his chest. He feels Kurt tense but Kurt doesn't pull away, gasping and letting his head fall to the side as Sebastian's hand wraps carefully around his cock. "Oh my god, oh my god," Kurt whispers, his fingers curling in the blankets. "Why does that feel so good when you do it? Fuck, your hand is fucking _cold_."

That seems to amuse Blaine and Sebastian who both laugh and Kurt can see that Blaine is rubbing his fingers together particularly well to warm his fingers. "It feels better when it's somebody else. That's just how it is," Blaine teases. His hands are gentle on Kurt's thighs as he spreads them slightly and Sebastian passes Blaine one of the pillows. "Lift up your hips, baby."

Kurt nods, lifting up and watching as Blaine rests the pillow under his hips, patting his stomach when he can settle back down. It's nerve-wracking and he feels like he's on display for them but then Sebastian's moving his hand on his cock again and all thoughts fly from his mind. It's like he can feel Sebastian's touch through his entire body, making his stomach flutter.

"Tell me how it feels. Be vocal so I know what to do," Blaine says softly and then Kurt feels Blaine's finger nudging against his hole. It's not quite a sting but he forces himself to relax when Sebastian whispers it into his neck, knowing that he can trust the two of them.

Blaine moves slowly, his finger thrusting in and out of Kurt slowly as his hand rubs from Kurt's knee to his thigh, pressing in gently on the bruise that Sebastian left and Kurt feels his back arching. "Another," he whines, gasping as Blaine complies. Two fingers is starting to stretch and he cups Sebastian's cheek to pull him up to kiss him deeply, wanting the distraction.

It's a decent distraction, Sebastian's tongue sweeping around his mouth and he marvels at how he manages to even taste cold. Somehow it's sexy, a cold contrast to the way that Kurt feels hot all over and he knows that he's already sweating. Sebastian's hand leaves his cock, causing Kurt to whine but Sebastian grips his jaw to keep him into the kiss and Kurt settles back.

Kurt winces as Blaine adds another finger, fingering Kurt open and he's vaguely aware that Blaine is whispering soothing things. When Blaine pulls his fingers out with an obscene pop, Kurt groans, spreading his legs further, not caring about modesty anymore. "Inside me. Please, Blaine, please," Kurt hisses, pulling his mouth away from Sebastian's to take a gulping breath.

"Okay, baby, okay," Blaine says with a smile, grabbing the lube and Kurt can just barely keep his eyes open to watch as Blaine rubs the lube on his cock. 

Feeling Sebastian smiling against his neck, Kurt reaches up to grip Sebastian's hair, pulling gently until Sebastian sits back to look at him. "I want you to fuck Blaine while he fucks me."

Sebastian looks at him a moment as if to make sure that it's okay for him to leave Kurt before he nods, kissing Kurt gently before grabbing the lube and settling behind Blaine. "I'm going to wait until he's fully inside you."

"Okay. Just… slow," Kurt commands, his fingers clenching the sheets and he lets Blaine spread his legs wider. At Blaine's questioning glance, he nods, letting him know that he's sure that he's ready. 

The first blunt push of Blaine's cock into him makes Kurt tense and he can feel Blaine's hand against his stomach, rubbing soothingly. "You've gotta relax, sweetheart. It'll hurt less if you relax. You're going to be fine. You're just a little tight but you'll be fine."

Kurt breathes through it, moving his hips to urge Blaine forward, wanting to just get it out of the way. He can feel the way that his body is opening to adjust to Blaine and he turns his head to moan, embarrassed by the sound. Neither one of them seem to mind, though, and Kurt looks up when he feels Blaine stop moving, realizing that Blaine's hips are pressed against his and that he's completely inside. It makes Kurt bite his lip hard, knowing that he's as connected to Blaine as he can get.

As there's no movement from Blaine, Kurt looks at them and chews on his lip as he realizes that Sebastian is prepping Blaine quickly. One of Sebastian's hand appears on Blaine's neck and then Blaine is letting his head fall back, resting on Sebastian's shoulder and he's thrusting even deeper which Kurt hadn't even thought possible. "Are you…?"

"He's inside me. Completely," Blaine murmurs, his hips stilling as he opens his eyes to smile at Kurt. It's filled with such love that Kurt feels his breath catching. "Ready?"

Kurt swallows hard, feeling his eyes stinging and he doesn't really understand. He can't even describe his emotions so he just nods. "Yes, please."

Blaine rubs circles on Kurt's hip with his thumb and it's not easy for them to move at first. Kurt would've thought that they would be able to do this easier considering that they'd said they were in love with somebody but it's obvious that it hasn't been that recently. Sebastian pushes Blaine forward until Kurt's cock is rubbing against Blaine's stomach and Sebastian grabs Kurt's hand to tangle their fingers.

It's not rough, there's no harshness in the movements. Even though Kurt had been so desperate for it in the beginning, he likes how it is now. He likes how gentle and loving that they are and he doesn't realize that he's crying until he reaches a hand up to feel how wet that his cheek is. It feels like he can really feel the love that they share right now. 

Blaine's hips are moving, one of Sebastian's hands on his hip to guide him, his other stroking across Kurt's hand. "Amazing," Kurt whispers, spreading his legs wider. He feels so full in a way that he had never realized he should be fantasizing about.

They're all moving slowly, Kurt's orgasm building slower than he had thought considering how Sebastian had almost made him come with just a few strokes of his cock. His cock rubs against the soft skin of Blaine's stomach, an arm sliding around Blaine's neck to pull him down to kiss him. "I love you," Blaine murmurs against his lips and Kurt's never believed anything as much as he believes that they love him.

Sebastian is watching them with a smile, wrapping his hand around to stroke Kurt again, his touch cold but firm and Kurt's surprised when he comes, having not expected it. He squeezes around Blaine's cock and he isn't sure since he's lost in his orgasm but he thinks that he feels Blaine pulsing in him as he comes. 

The two of them clean Kurt up with Kurt whispering that he can deal with it but suddenly he's feeling weird and his mind is blurring and fuzzy. He opens his eyes but he can't quite see them, wincing and cringing because he feels hot but it's different than when they were fucking him. "I… oh…" he whispers, his face screwing up as suddenly he feels a spark of pain shooting through him. Is that normal?

Blaine looks over at Sebastian as Kurt's eyes flutter closed, his entire body tensing, concern evident on his features. Immediately, they're both next to Kurt again, hands moving along Kurt's body, trying to see if he's hurt and what's wrong. His forehead is cool to the touch and he doesn't react until Sebastian's finger just grazes along the birthmark on his chest. That's when his eyes open and he yells out.

"Kurt, baby, what is it?" Sebastian asks, sounding frantic as Kurt starts moving, contorting and thrashing, trying to get away from them. "Blaine, grab him. Don't let him hurt himself."

It's with obvious reluctance that Blaine grabs Kurt, not wanting to hold him down if he doesn't want it. Kurt continues moving, seemingly unaware. His scream dies down and then he's choking, sweat appearing on his forehead even as he's still cool. "Burns, please. Burns help me!"

Blaine and Sebastian exchange a look over Kurt's body and Blaine hesitantly presses his fingers to the birthmark. Kurt screams in agony and Blaine withdraws his hand immediately. "It's hot," he says in wonder.

Sebastian is off the bed, in a pair of sweatpants and back with a bucket full of ice in a matter of moments. He hands an ice cube to Blaine and Blaine rests it against the mark on Kurt's chest. Kurt lets out a slow sigh, reaching out his hand blindly and Sebastian threads their fingers together. "'s going on?" Kurt murmurs after a moment.

The ice cube melts against the warm mark almost immediately and Sebastian hands Blaine another one. "There's something that we need to tell you but I'm not sure how you're going to react."

Kurt opens his mouth but all that comes out is a low whine as the cube melts. He pants when Blaine connects another ice cube and its torture for the two of them to watch him in such obvious misery. Blaine and Sebastian look at each other, worry and wonder and neither of them are sure what the hell is going on. Sex is important when it comes to their marks and their mates but they didn't expect this to happen to Kurt. They don't understand what is happening.

When they'd first met Kurt, he'd been young, younger than he is now but it had been more normal then. As soon as Blaine had met Kurt, he'd felt the bond right away and it hadn't taken long for Sebastian to realize that he was right. For vampires, sex is mating, bonding and for true soulmates, for people who are truly supposed to be together, sex is what calls upon their soul marks. Sebastian and Blaine had already had the matching marks but after changing Kurt and fucking him for the first time, Kurt's mark had appeared on his chest. But it hadn't been like this. Perhaps it was because he was a vampire then and not a human and both Sebastian and Blaine feel guilty about that.

"You two are going… to harvest my organs?" Kurt manages to say, cringing in the middle and arching his back as another wave of pain shoots through him.

"Very funny," Blaine says with a quiet laugh, reaching up to push a strand of hair off Kurt's forehead. Kurt leans into his touch which comforts Blaine. He doesn't truly think they're trying to hurt him at least and that means something. Kurt shakes his head and Blaine can feel that whereas he was cold before he's getting warmer. Kurt's nose nudges against Blaine's palm, pressing his face against Blaine's cool skin. His face is sweaty, sticky. "Seb, grab me a cold washcloth. He's getting a fever."

There's no hesitation and Sebastian does as Blaine requests. After that, they sit and wait, pressing ice cubes to the burning mark on his chest and alternating cold wash cloths against his forehead. It's only about an hour but it feels like so much longer when Kurt finally opens his eyes. They're clear now and he stopped sweating a few hours ago. Kurt blinks a few times, startled obviously by the fact that they're both sitting and looking at him. "Hi?"

Blaine flings himself at Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck, burying his face into Kurt's shoulder and just inhaling. Sebastian reaches out, grasping his hand. "How are you feeling? You weren't doing too well earlier."

"I'm okay. I just… I feel different. Weird. Like, my heart is…" Kurt trails off because anything that he thinks about saying sound completely insane. His hand comes up to the mark on his shoulder and he rubs it gently. "And my mark, my birthmark is just- Ever since I met you guys its been-…" 

Kurt gasps, grabbing his head as abruptly it starts pounding, images flashing through his mind at a remarkable pace. Sebastian and Blaine feature most prominently. They're dressed differently, speaking different. He recognizes Dalton from pictures that he's seen and Adam is there, laughing in a way that makes Kurt's blood run cold. Abruptly, the images stop and Kurt breathes. Blaine's pulled back, hands hard on Kurt's shoulders as he looks at him and Sebastian's climbed on the bed to rest a hand on Kurt's knee.

Crying out, Kurt pulls away, scrambling off the bed and he hits the floor hard. The rug stings his knees but he stands up, holding up both hands as he struggles to breathe. "Kurt, what's going on?"

"I was your- Adam… he killed me…" Kurt murmurs, looking at the rug as he tries to work through all of these new memories that are suddenly inside of him. He's still Kurt Hummel, son of Burt Hummel, just turned 18 today but he's not just that anymore. Suddenly he's Kurt, their Kurt, the one who sacrificed himself for them. He gave himself up to Adam, a long-time enemy of the Anderson and Smythe families. Kurt wasn't even involved in the feud, not originally. Not until he ran away from a marriage with a prince to be with two _vampires_.

Blaine and Sebastian look at each other and Blaine is the one to try to approach him, holding up a hand. Kurt takes it, holding up his other hand and Sebastian's there to tangle their fingers within seconds. "You remember?"

Wincing as his head throbs, Kurt nods. He remembers. He remembers all of it but it's all so confusing, conflicting. The memories seem to be fighting each other in his head and he falls to his knees, pulling the other two with him. "I remember. I remember and I'm so fucking glad that I'm here with you two again but it's not- I'm not just- _Fuck_!"

"Okay, shh. Come on. Come up here." 

Sebastian and Blaine physically lift Kurt onto the bed, both of them sitting next to him. They run soothing hands over him, across his stomach, smoothing back his hair, brushing across his shoulders. "It's like it's battling inside me," Kurt whispers and he sounds broken in a way that Sebastian and Blaine hate to hear. They just hold onto him, offering him comfort in the only way that they know how. "I have to get home. My father's going to be worried. I'd just… I think I'd like to be alone. Is that alright?" 

"Of course." Sebastian leans in, pecking his lips before Kurt turns his head so that Blaine can do the same. "Call us if you need us."

Furrowing his brows, Kurt looks between them again. "You've really just been leaving me alone with Adam after me?" he asks, sounding suspicious.

Blaine smirks, glancing over at Sebastian. "He knows us too well. No, we've been sitting outside your house at night and the school during the day."

Kurt sighs but he doesn't argue. A part of him doesn't mind that they're doing that because honestly, Adam scares him. He can still remember the look in Adam's eyes when he killed him and, more recently, when he'd shoved him against a locker and kissed him. "You guys could sneak through my window and protect me just as well in my bed as you could from outside."

"I'm so glad that you're back," Sebastian whispers as he leans in to kiss him.

Grinning, Kurt evades his lips, tilting his head to kiss Sebastian's forehead. "No fucking in my house. Don't want my father to hear. Now, drive me home."

Blaine and Sebastian exchange a wide smile as Kurt stands up, swaying his hips as he heads out of the bedroom to gather up the homework that he'd left downstairs. Both of them seem to be thinking the same thing, both of them about to be overwhelmed with joy and Blaine thinks that he might actually cry. "Fuck," Sebastian whispers.

"Are you guys coming?" Kurt yells up the stairs, sounding so teasing. It's not the voice of the teenage Kurt Hummel but the one that they'd known so long ago.

Neither one of them would've felt any differently if Kurt had never remembered. They've grown to love him in his own right, partly because he was so much the same, but more because he was just _him_. But they'd loved the original first and seeing glimpses of him, even if they know it's going to be mixed with the new, is enough to make them both jump and try to run down the stairs like teenagers.

*

Kurt traces a hand across Sebastian's chest. The three of them are naked, freshly cleaned from a shower after getting very dirty in bed and Kurt's taking the time to get re-acquainted with their bodies. "I don't feel safe," Kurt says softly.

"We're protecting you," Blaine whispers but they both know what he means. They both know what could happen if Adam finds him when they're not around. They couldn't handle it if they lost Kurt again. 

Looking over at Blaine, Kurt sighs, resting his head against Sebastian's chest and wiggling a bit to settle more comfortably between Sebastian's legs. "I want you to change me. It's not open for discussion. I'm not some stupid teenager who just met you. I'm ready to be who I'm supposed to be again."

Sebastian rubs his hand across Kurt's back and Kurt can feel the incredibly slow beat of his heart underneath his ear. "And your father? Carole? Finn? Your friends? Kurt, we know that you're _our_ Kurt again but you're also their Kurt. Would you really be okay with doing that? What are you going to tell your father?"

"I'll figure something out but there won't be anything to tell them if Adam kills me, will there be?" Kurt looks up at Sebastian, resting his chin against his chest. "You know, it makes so much more sense about why you guys are so fucking cold."

Laughing, Blaine reaches over to rest his hand on Kurt's back, tracing slow shapes before patting his ass. "I'm glad that we didn't actually have to tell you that we're vampires. It makes it so convenient that you remembered because we weren't sure how you'd react."

Kurt presses his lips to Sebastian's skin, kissing over his heart and considering it as Sebastian strokes his hair. "Well fortunately for you, I understand. I understand why you couldn't tell me. Although, I do feel it's a bit of a cop-out not to have some great dramatic scene."

"I don't think so at all. We have enough drama. I mean, this is us. I think it's just fine," Sebastian responds with a grin and he pulls a giggling Kurt over onto his own body until Kurt is laying across both of them and he gasps as Blaine brushes a hand across his ass.

"You guys haven't… with anybody else since me, have you?" Kurt asks, somewhat breathless as Sebastian spreads him open.

They both sound almost offended as they quickly respond. Blaine is the one who grips Kurt's chin, pulling him to look at him. "No. We never wanted to. We've all determined that it's not about having a threesome. It's about me and Sebastian and you. It wouldn't be good if it wasn't you."

Kurt seems to breathe a sigh of relief and he leans in to kiss Blaine roughly, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist. They're so gentle with him and he wants to groan but he knows that they won't argue about changing him. They're all three ready to face their future together again. Kurt is theirs, so completely theirs, and it will only be official again once he's been changed.

"We love _you_ , Kurt. Since before and we've fallen in love with you again. Whether you had remembered or not, we still would've loved you because you're the same. You're perfect, Kurt. Every good part to every imperfection. It just makes us love you more."

Feeling tears stinging at his eyes, which wouldn't happen if they would just change him already, Kurt practically flings himself at Sebastian to kiss him. He loves them both. He loves them both so much and he's just so thankful that they found him again. He doesn't want to think of what would've happened if he'd never remembered, especially if Adam had found him first.

*

Now that he's remembered, Kurt isn't as worried about public displays of affection. He knows that, first of all, Blaine and Sebastian can protect him from anything but mostly that they're not just with him for sex. He knew before but he really knows now. He knows just how much they love him, that they still love him and it's incredible. He can't get enough of it. Since he has to keep up the illusion for his father, they still meet at the Lima Bean and he still does his homework, wanting to graduate to make his father proud. "You know, homework is a lot easier when I lived through this war."

Blaine and Sebastian laugh and they look up, sharing a look between the three of them. Kurt remembers being so jealous when he had watched the way that they looked at each other but now he knows what they're 'saying' with their eyes. It's the love that he dreamed of for 17 years and he didn't even realize how long he'd really had it.

"Well, well, well." Blaine hisses, his chair screeching as he nearly flings himself in front of Kurt but Adam just laughs, holding up his hands. "I'm not causing a public scene. Don't worry. I just ate."

Adam flashes his fangs, a red tint still on them and Kurt feels his stomach churning at the thought of whoever that Adam fed on. Most vampires, civilized ones, find each other even if only as friends to feed off each other. There's so little chance of a human surviving once they've been fed on. "What do you want, Crawford?"

Raising his eyebrows, Adam looks between the three, Sebastian sitting shoulder to shoulder with Blaine as Kurt has to lean up to see him. "Ah, so he's remembered, has he? Well good. This'll make things easier. The same thing applies, Kurt. You give yourself up to me or else I will rip open their throats. What I did to you was an accident. You pissed me off. It happens."

Kurt laughs, shaking his head but there's no real humor in it. He remembers. Slapping Adam, struggling against him as Adam had tried to get him undressed. Yes, staking Kurt probably was an accident but he doesn't like Adam's temper and he doesn't trust it. Adam had been so annoyed when he'd found out that Blaine and Sebastian had changed him but he'd taken Kurt back anyway. He'd forced Kurt to change him into a vampire, ignoring the way that Kurt had struggled every moment of it, forcing Kurt to drink from him when Kurt had pleaded for him to just let him go. But Kurt had given himself up willingly, so Adam had said, and he'd kept him there with him. Until Blaine and Sebastian had come back for him and Adam had killed him.

"Over our dead body will Kurt get anywhere close to you," Sebastian says and Kurt can tell that his fangs are out. Kurt rests a hand on his back but the tension doesn't ease.

"I'm not going with you, Adam. And there's nothing you can do about it. Sebastian and Blaine found me first. You _lose_."

It annoys Kurt that Adam doesn't look worried at all. Kurt presses his other hand against Blaine's back, knowing that his touch isn't that comforting and there's really no way that he can stop them if they do jump at Adam. "You're human. If you think that I couldn't break you so easily-"

"He won't be for long," Blaine snaps and he's leaning back into Kurt's hand in a way that lets Kurt know clearly just how much he wants to get at Adam right then. Kurt is just so thankful for the self-control that they all have.

Adam lets a bit of surprise show on his face at that but then that same smile is on his lips and he shrugs. "I killed him before when he wasn't human. I can do it again."

Kurt grips the back of both of their shirts as they both lean forward. "Please don't, please don't, please don't," he whispers frantically. Adam leaves quickly and the two turn to them. Kurt smiles softly. "I guess it's just more incentive to change me soon."

*

Kurt takes a slow breath through his nose, looking between Sebastian and Blaine. He's completely set up for the wait as he turns, pillows and blankets thrown around on the bed so that he'll be comfortable. The two had told him that it's not like he's sleeping, that he doesn't need them but Kurt had insisted. "You're sure you two remember what you're doing?"

"Yes, darling, we know what we're doing," Blaine says with a laugh, leaning in to give Kurt a soft, slow kiss. Kurt holds him to him for a moment, unable to deny that he's nervous. He trusts them with his life except this really is his life and he wants to make sure that they really do know. It's been a long time.

There's nothing else to be said, though and Kurt's eyes flicker to Blaine's wrist, watching as Blaine lifts his wrist to Sebastian's lips. "Are you sure you're ready?" Sebastian asks, fangs coming out slowly at just Blaine's skin pressed against his lips, drawing Kurt's attention.

Kurt can do nothing but nod, cringing as Sebastian's teeth rip into Blaine's skin, pulling a large strip off his wrist. The need to vomit about overcomes him when Sebastian spits the skin into a bucket that they have next to the bed and he rests a hand on his stomach. There's only tiny droplets of blood and Blaine lets out a short gasp as Sebastian slips his teeth into the bite, pulling off more skin. "Okay, seriously, tell me that's enough. My stomach isn't as strong as when I was a vampire," Kurt half whimpers, pressing hard against his stomach.

Looking down at his wrist, Blaine nods, holding it out for Kurt. "All you need is a few gulps. I'll pull my wrist away when it's enough, okay?"

Kurt breathes shakily, in and out a few times before grabbing Blaine's arm. He doesn't want to hesitate. He doesn't want to give himself time to second guess or give himself time to overthink things. Closing his eyes, he pulls his arm closer, pressing his lips to Blaine's skin and starting to suck the blood. It's not horrible, not the way he'd dreaded it to be but it isn't his favorite experience. It tastes like charcoal and salt water simultaneously. It tastes so much worse than before.

It feels like Kurt sucks forever. The blood is filling his mouth, sticky on his teeth in a way that he doesn't think his own blood is. Just when Kurt is sure that he can't drink anymore without throwing up Blaine pulls his wrist back. "Alright, that's enough, sweetheart." Kurt licks his lips when they feel wet, coughing as he tastes it and realizes that it's blood.

Sebastian presses his hands into Kurt's shoulders, pushing him back slowly against the bed. Blaine joins him, laying down next to Kurt, taking one of his hands and squeezing gently. "I'll only hurt you as much as I have to. I'm sorry, Kurt."

Whereas Blaine tried to sugar-coat it, moved slowly, Sebastian leans forward abruptly. Kurt screams, trying to arch his back as Sebastian's teeth sink into his neck but Blaine holds him down on the bed. "Shh. Shh," Blaine whispers, leaning in to kiss the corner of Kurt's lips, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

None of it is enough to distract Kurt. He feels like he is being pulled apart, burned from the inside out, plunged into an ice bath. He doesn't know if he is screaming, doesn't know if he is crying or what is even really going on. There are voices, gentle voices so close around him and he wants to be comforted by them but he's on fire and being poked with a thousand pins and he can't seem to even take a breath. Kurt doesn't remember if this is what it felt like before but it's _torture_.

Kurt lays in agony for what seems like years. He hears voices, feels touches, knows that there's something out there but he can't quite reach it. It stops as abruptly as it started and Kurt pants as he opens his eyes. "Kurt?"

"No!" Kurt screams, acting on pure instinct as he moves away from the hand that reaches out for him, slamming against the wall. Habit makes him cringe because slamming into the wall doesn't hurt. After a moment, his eyes adjust and he realizes that both Sebastian and Blaine are standing on the other side of the bed, hands held up in surrender. "I… What's-?"

"We changed you, Kurt. Remember? You wanted to be changed so we changed you. It's going to take some time to adjust," Sebastian explains in a soft voice and Kurt breathes slowly through his nose as he realizes that they're slowly approaching him. Breathing burns in an odd way. "We're right here. It's us. You can trust us."

"Why does it hurt to breathe?" Kurt asks after a tense moment, hissing as they both laugh, covering his mouth immediately when he feels something sharp poking at his lips. He feels as if he's forgotten how to be a vampire even as memories try to course through him.

Clearing his throat, Blaine is the one who speaks, careful not to make any sudden movements. "You don't need to breathe anymore, Kurt. So you need to learn how to regulate your breathing. Imagine when you were human. You could hold your breath but only for a short amount of time. That's how it is with breathing now. You just have to make sure that you don't breathe too hard."

Kurt nods, feeling a bit calmer now, remembering that he loves Blaine and Sebastian, that they love him, that he's back to being who he's supposed to be and that things are okay between them. He opens his arms and they're against him immediately. He wraps an arm around each of them, closing his eyes and breathing slowly in through his nose the scent of them. It's sharp in a way that he's never noticed before. "So I'm really a vampire again?" Kurt asks, sounding like the teenager that he is. It's so weird, feeling as if he's two people at once. But, no, that's not quite true. He's teenage Kurt with the memories of the other.

"You're really a vampire now. Not warm like you were before or easily breakable," Sebastian says, leaning in to give him a kiss.

Kurt gasps as Sebastian digs his fangs into his lips but whereas before he'd probably scream now it's just like a pinch. He can taste the blood in his mouth, Sebastian's tongue pushing past his lips to lick at it. "Whoa… that's hot."

Grinning, Sebastian licks Kurt's lip again before turning to Blaine, lets Blaine suck his tongue into his mouth. "Doesn't he taste so good, Blaine? So much better now. Sweeter."

"I want. I want. One of you, please," Kurt can't keep himself from begging, tasting his own blood but it's not enough. It's not nearly enough and suddenly he's _frantic_ for it.

Blaine and Sebastian both seem to realize what's happening and Kurt has to chuckle as they fight for a moment, both of them pushing the other back in a fight to get closer to him. Blaine wins, grabbing Kurt around the waist and pulling him onto the bed. Kurt situates himself, straddling Blaine's waist. There's no wonder, no hesitation, nothing but instinct as he leans in and sinks his fangs into Blaine's skin. Blaine lets out an obscene moan and Kurt wiggles his hips as he feels Sebastian's hips pressing against his ass, erection evident through his jeans.

"Wanna fuck you. Baby, say I can," Sebastian hisses in Kurt's ear and Kurt sinks his teeth in deeper, bringing his fingers up to tangle in Blaine's hair when Blaine jerks. He remembers how much Blaine had always loved getting bitten like that "He loves that, Kurt. Bite him as hard as you can, suck as much blood as you want. He'll tell you if it's too much but you'll be full long before you do any damage."

Even though Kurt knew that, can vaguely remember, he's glad for each reminder. The words make Kurt's cock harder in his sweatpants and he hooks a finger in them, tugging. Sebastian helps him pull them the rest of the way down, along with his boxers and Kurt kicks them off the bed. Kurt is starting to get full and so he pulls away. "I want to taste you before I'm too full," he murmurs. Sebastian nods, tilting his head and Kurt buries his fangs into his neck. They taste different and it's so strange to Kurt as memories flood him.

"Prep-prepare him for me, Blaine. Fuck," Sebastian groans out, fingers clutching at Kurt's back, digging his fingers in. He doesn't bother to pull his neck away so that Kurt can take off his shirt, choosing instead to rip it down the back, throwing the pieces off the side of the bed.

Kurt moans, the sound muffled since his teeth are still in Sebastian's neck and he gasps as he feels three of Blaine's fingers pressing against his hole, circling, teasing the rim. Kurt can tell by now that there's no real need to prepare him. It has to just be just to play with him because there's no pain, just a stretch that makes Kurt crave more. Kurt pulls his fangs free from Sebastian's skin, letting his head fall back and he can feel a drop of blood slide down his cheek. "I want you both. Inside me. Both of you inside me at the same time. And both of you feeding off me. Oh god, please, yes. I want that."

Neither of them seem to be any mood to complain. There's more shredded clothing, ripping and fabric flying, buttons coming off until they're all naked and Kurt can't even care about the ruined clothes considering. Blaine has the tube of lube out and Kurt realizes belatedly that they're all moving at a faster pace than probably a human could even see. It's almost enough to make him dizzy but he remembers that he's a vampire now too. It's all natural for him.

"You'll be able to deep-throat now that you don't have to breathe," Blaine murmurs and Kurt groans at the thought, watching as Blaine squeezes some lube into Sebastian's palm and then his own, capping the bottle and dropping it off the bed. Kurt makes a noise in his throat, shaking his head as he climbs up onto his knees. He leans in to press his lips to Blaine first, grabbing Blaine's wrist, using his fingers to scoop the lube out of his hand.

"Let me," Kurt whispers, a devious smirk on his lips as he wraps his hand around Blaine's cock, squeezing gently before starting to stroke him. He moves torturously slow, having to regulate his movements to not go so much faster like he really wants to. He can feel Blaine pulsing under his hand, tiny whimpers leaving his lips and Kurt peppers slow kisses up and down his neck.

When Kurt's sure that Blaine is slick enough, his hand sliding easily across his cock, he moves to Sebastian, repeating the motion. Sebastian's neck is still bleeding, tiny drops of blood sliding down pale skin and Kurt leans forward, flicking his tongue across the blood and moaning slowly. 

Blaine moves to sit with his legs out as Kurt works on Sebastian's cock, back against the headboard and Kurt bites his lip when he sees that he's stroking himself idly as he watches them. "So do we get to fuck you or are you just going to jack off Sebastian all night?" Blaine asks teasingly.

Grinning, Kurt gives Sebastian's cock one last light squeeze before crawling over, straddling Blaine's hips and lowering himself so that Blaine's cock slides against his hole, just short of pushing in. "I don't think you should tease me, Blaine," Kurt whispers, reaching between his legs to grasp Blaine's cock, lowering himself onto him. It doesn't hurt so he wastes no time, sitting completely and letting his head fall forward at just the feeling of Blaine filling him. "Fuck fuck fuck," Kurt chants.

The two of them are laughing at him, he knows it but he knows that it's not in a bad way. Sebastian's chest presses against his back and he leans forward, feeling as Sebastian reaches down to spread him open, cock slick as he presses against his already full hole. "It doesn't hurt right?" Sebastian confirms.

Kurt shakes his head, knowing that it's not supposed to and it doesn't. It feels amazing, even better as Sebastian wastes no time after the confirmation, thrusting into him roughly. It feels as if somebody's just pinching him, pulling at his skin and he immediately begins rolling his hips on Blaine's cock, loving the feeling of them both inside of him.

"God, this is so much better now that we don't have to worry about breaking you," Sebastian says, taking control and grabbing Kurt's hips, forcing him to move how he wants him. Sebastian's grip is hard in a way that would've left bruises, probably broken bones if he were still human but he's not and it just feels wonderful. 

"Shut up, shut up and fucking bite me before I come," Kurt begs as Sebastian moves his hips for him, harder and thrusting into him rougher. Sebastian's lips are moving across his shoulders, Blaine's back arching as his fingers dig into Kurt's sides. 

Sebastian pushes Kurt down further until his chest is pressed against Blaine's and the three of them are chest to back to chest. Blaine sink his fangs into Kurt's neck first, the sting making Kurt whine low in his throat. Immediately, Sebastian reaches around, wrapping his fingers around Kurt's cock, swiping his thumb across the tip but not stroking him yet. Just enough to take the pain away as he bites down on the other side of Kurt's neck.

As they both drink from him, Kurt imagines that he can hear it, hear the way that they swallow his blood down and god, he really shouldn't be so turned on by it. One of Sebastian's hands stays on Kurt's hips to guide him, the other still teasing the head of Kurt's cock and he lets out a sob without even realizing it. "Please!"

Blaine's thrusting up against him and he can feel them both inside of him and it's too much. Before Sebastian even moves his hand, Kurt starts coming, closing his eyes and slumping forward against Blaine's chest. The sudden movement makes Sebastian slip out and he can feel when he pushes back in, feel how much harder that he's fucking him. Kurt jerks his hips up, trying to give him a better angle to work with.

Kurt drifts, too caught up in pleasure to really feel when they come and the next thing that he's truly aware of is being cuddled by the both of them, held tight in between them. "That was a pretty impressive orgasm considering that it's physically impossible for you to pass out and you nearly did."

Laughing, Kurt playfully hits Blaine's chest at his words, laying down on his back in between them. "It was pretty impressive actually, if I do say so myself."

Kurt yawns and stretches, feeling the come puddled on his chest and he knows that he should get up and clean it off but then Blaine is there, leaning over him. Kurt wonders what he's doing and then his tongue darts out, licking at the come on his chest and "Oh! I can't get hard again. Don't do that." Blaine chuckles, not stopping until Kurt is still sticky but free of come and Kurt's wondering just how soon he can get fucked again.

Noticing that Sebastian is just staring at them, Kurt looks over, glancing down and realizing that he's staring at his mark. He freezes for a moment before jumping up, looking at it in the mirror. It's so much more defined now, as if somebody branded it onto his skin and he reaches up to rub it with a smile. "My mark is back."

"It was always there," Blaine responds from his spot on the bed, curled up next to Sebastian. "Now that you're a vampire, that you're really and truly ours again, it's just came back brighter."

Kurt can't even describe how pleased that he is by that and he launches himself on top of them. They kiss, the three of them do and it's so much easier with Kurt's experience. He wraps his arms around their necks and he knows that he will never want anything but them throughout any of his lives.

*

Kurt gives Sebastian and Blaine a special wink as he walks across the floor for his diploma. They're immensely proud of him, of course but they both know that it doesn't really matter that much. Once Kurt regained his memories of his previous life, he had remembered all of the stupid English and math rules that had made graduating a breeze. He'd even brought up most of his already great grades to excellent grades.

It's been hard, so hard when he knows that he's going to have a life better than this. He laughs with Rachel, talking about college but he won't be going. The three of them have discussed it. They understand that he still remembers who he is as an 18-year-old but he's a vampire now. And he's theirs. He wouldn't change anything, except perhaps giving himself up to Adam before and dying but he wouldn't change anything this lifetime.

Rachel throws a party and Kurt goes, even if he's reluctant. Blaine and Sebastian promise that they'll be around in case of Adam and Kurt lets himself drink even though he knows that it won't actually make him drunk. At the end of the night, he hugs Rachel extra tightly, pressing a kiss to her cheek and promising that they'll see each other again.

She's buzzed off hard alcohol that Puck had forced her to drink and she barely understands his words. "Of course," she says, looking at him and he knows that her vision is blurred. "We're going to college together. Woohoo!"

It makes Kurt smile even as his chest aches from the pain of knowing that he won't actually be going anywhere with her. It's the only decision that he can make but he knows that he's sacrificing so much to be with them. Even as he aches, he doesn't actually feel any sadness. Blaine and Sebastian take him home afterwards with Burt's permission and Kurt has to laugh at the way Burt sounds so reluctant because he's going to spend _eternity_ with them. 

*

"I don't regret you changing me but I don't know what I'm going to do. How do I tell Dad that I'm never going to college?" Kurt asks. He's laying with his head on Sebastian's stomach, legs thrown across Blaine's. It's comfortable with the three of them, back to normal and Kurt sighs, pressing a hand to his forehead. "This was a lot easier back when everybody knew about vampires."

"Mm-hmm and the prince could order you to marry him just because he found you pretty," Blaine says with a smile, groaning as Kurt digs his heel into his stomach. "Ouch."

Kurt rolls his eyes, knowing that it didn't hurt much. They're all fully clothed since they had been intending to go out to dinner together but they'd gotten distracted when Kurt's father had called, yelling about Kurt's college plans. "I'm going to just have to tell him."

Stroking Kurt's hair, Sebastian hums in agreement since, really, that had been his idea all along. They have full proof of them being vampires and the marks on their chests should be enough to prove that Kurt is destined to be with them. "We'll be-"

They're cut off by a slamming downstairs and they all let out a variety of curses. Sebastian and Blaine immediately try to shove Kurt behind them but he's not human anymore. He elbows his way in between them. There's no way he isn't standing with them. Adam has two vampires with him that the three of them recognize as his brothers. "I didn't realize you had turned them," Blaine says in a conversational tone.

Adam snorts, probably at Blaine's attempts at niceties. "I wanted it to be fair. I didn't want to bring everybody with me when I know that we three will be more than enough to take Kurt as my own."

"I'm going to stab you myself," Kurt says in a low voice. He tries to take a step forward, glaring when both of his lovers grab his wrists, keeping him back. Adam quarks an eyebrow, tilting his head and beckoning for Kurt to go on. "You're laughing now but I'm going to put a stake through your heart. And I'm going to enjoy every second of it. 

Scoffing, Adam makes a tsking noise. "Being a vampire sure has made you violent. Where'd that innocent little boy go?"

Kurt smiles almost sweetly. "Oh, he's still here. But even he feels some rage. You kept me from being with Blaine and Sebastian for _years_. You _killed_ me. You tried to kill the two people that I love the most. And I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Before Kurt can even blink, Adam is flying at them. He's got a stake in his hand and Kurt isn't sure where it's from. Blaine and Sebastian are both jumping into action and Kurt goes to the box under the bed. There's a crash as one of Adam's brothers comes at Blaine and Kurt curses his hands for shaking as he finally gets the box open. He tosses both Blaine and Sebastian stakes and he knows that things are deadly now.

Blaine and Sebastian are in hand to hand contact with Adam's brothers and Kurt knows that the brothers are only here to distract them. Indeed, Adam comes towards Kurt, twirling the stake between his fingers. "They were happy without you, you know."

"I should hope so. I never want them not to be happy." Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt can see Blaine make a run towards them but the brother grabs him, throwing him through a wall into the other room. Kurt has to cringe. He so liked this house. "You're not going to make us doubt our love for each other. I know that they love me and they know that I love them."

Sighing, Adam grips the stake firmer in his hand and Kurt takes a step back. He's got his own stake but he doesn't actually really want to die again. He remembers just how fast that Adam was, how easily that the wood had slid into Kurt's icy flesh. "It's pathetic. You could've had a prince."

"I didn't want you. And you didn't want me either. You didn't love me. You desired me. And you would've gotten bored and really I feel like I saved us all the trouble."

Kurt winces as Sebastian is thrown through the opposite door and he wishes that they'd take the battle outside. He can't get distracted. He knows that they can handle themselves and he needs them to trust him. Of course, he knows how difficult that is considering he's died at Adam's hands once before.

"I would've been a good husband."

With those words, Adam lunges. In his mind's eye, Kurt can see Adam doing the same thing the first time. Perhaps it's a blessing that his memories are so new. He dodges the stake easily, grabbing Adam's forearm and he spins. Before Adam can react, he has his stake wedged in Adam's chest. There's yells from Adam's brothers but Kurt just looks at Adam. "No. You wouldn't have."

The brothers are distracted, frantic, obviously not expecting that and Blaine and Sebastian finish them off easily. There's no words as the three take their bodies out to burn in the backyard. It looks like they're creating a bonfire and Kurt chuckles softly. "Share with the class?" Sebastian asks. His and Kurt's arms are touching as they both have their arms around Blaine's back, watching the fire.

"I just… I want to celebrate. If I was still human and still ate regularly then I'd be suggesting we roast s'mores over the fire right now."

"Maybe Adam was right. You really are vicious," Blaine teases.

Kurt smiles, throwing his head back and taking a deep breath of fresh air, enough that it burns his lungs. "I feel free."

"You're not free. You're ours."

Grinning, Kurt leans into Blaine, moving his hand so that he can tangle his and Sebastian's fingers. "That's even better." 

*

Burt sits down heavily in the chair, looking at the three of them. "Alright, I'm sitting. Now will you tell me _why_ you think that you're not going to college?"

"Well, there's no real way to sugar-coat it. Blaine and Sebastian turned me into a vampire." Kurt tries for a smile although he's not sure that he actually manages it. Hearing Sebastian snorting, Kurt elbows him hard in the ribs.

Burt just rolls his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "Alright, very funny. Tell me what's really going on."

Smiling slightly, Kurt grabs Sebastian's wrist. He pulls it to his lips, inhaling the smell of his blood and waiting. When he grins, he knows that Burt can see his fangs and he winces as Burt immediately tries to back up. "Dad, it's still me. Okay, look, this isn't easy. You see, I lived a couple hundred years ago. Our family life was a lot the same except my aunt took me in when Mum died so one day a prince fell in lust with me but I was already in love with Blaine and Sebastian. Back then vampires were widely known although not accepted. I ran away with them. That's where my birthmark is from. They both have them as well."

Kurt looks entirely too proud of himself as he gestures towards them. Blaine and Sebastian both roll their eyes but they pull their shirts down anyway, displaying the marks that they have in the same places on their shoulders. "Darling, perhaps you should've let us explain," Sebastian says gently.

Across from them, Burt is just staring. The three of them can hear his heart pounding fast, can hear when he swallows and watch as he lifts up his cap to run a hand over his head. "I don't believe this. I'm dreaming."

"I'm really sorry, sir. We would've tried to explain it with a bit more tact," Blaine says with a smile that Burt doesn't seem likely to return. Blaine and Sebastian know that's only fair. Letting out a breath, Blaine reaches over to take Kurt's hand as really all Burt can do is stare at them. 

"So this is just something to avoid going to college right? Please tell me this is just some stupid thing so that you don't have to go to college."

Kurt opens his mouth but Sebastian reaches over and covers his lips, nodding at Burt. "We've decided that we want to travel across Europe first."

Clearing his throat, Burt nods, leaning back in his chair. His eyes look a bit glazed but he seems to accept that. "You three will have to send me postcards then."

"Dad, I-"

Burt holds up a hand and he shakes his head. Sebastian and Blaine are covering their mouths to hide their smirks. "That's it. You three will have to send me postcards."

*

Kurt isn't emotional enough to cry as he looks at the blackened tree trunk that marks the place where their home had once stood. "Sebastian burned the house in a fit of… well, sadness," Blaine had explained when they'd first arrived before moving away to give him some privacy.

Pulling his knees up closer to his chest, Kurt doesn't think about whether he made the right choice. He knows that he did. He's destined and bound to be with Blaine and Sebastian for the rest of their lives, which is sure to be a long time. That doesn't make it any easier. Today is the day that they're leaving. Kurt is still struggling with his memories, trying to figure out what he knows and what he knew previously. They're planning on travelling, coming back for irregular visits.

While Kurt had packed his things, Blaine and Sebastian had talked to Burt. Kurt doesn't know what they talked about but Burt had seemed to look a little better once the conversation had finished. Kurt feels better about leaving knowing that his father understands. "We don't have to go, you know," Sebastian says softly, sitting down next to him.

"Mm-hmm. You could just go to college if you want to," Blaine murmurs, sitting down in Kurt's lap, spreading his legs out over Sebastian's and hooking an arm around Kurt's neck. "Or we can stay or whatever you want. We have forever and that's not an exaggeration."

Kurt shrugs, kissing Blaine's neck gently as Blaine leans into him. "I don't want that. I just feel kind of bad. I guess I feel most bad about the fact that I wouldn't even consider staying."

"It's in your blood to be with us," Sebastian responds, rubbing Kurt's ankle gently and Kurt smiles softly. "It's natural. You had an extended amount of time with him. More than you would have if you hadn't died."

Nodding, Kurt looks over at the tree trunk. It's true. He's had more time with his father, who is just like his father from before he's remembered, but it just doesn't seem enough. If only he could have his father for forever again. But having Blaine and Sebastian for that long is enough. After a few minutes, Kurt nudges Blaine to stand up and then stands up next to him. Sebastian is on his other side and they all connect hands.

They're all standing connected, hand in hand and Kurt feels better. "I'm glad you found me."

"You have no idea how glad we are that we found you," Blaine says and Sebastian nods in agreement.

They're all together now, again and forever. That's what matters.


End file.
